


Crossroads

by Tauren_Priest



Category: The Voice (US) RPF, The Voice RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - 1950s, Alternate Universe - 1980s, Alternate Universe - Mob, Angst, Childhood Friends, Gotham City Police Department, M/M, Revenge, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-13
Updated: 2016-01-03
Packaged: 2018-04-20 14:29:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 25
Words: 25,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4790726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tauren_Priest/pseuds/Tauren_Priest
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Unfortunate events between a surgeon and a detective.</p><p>Adam Levine, son of Gotham most notorious mob boss, fell in love with his worst option.<br/>Blake Shelton, detective newly transferred back to Gotham, aimed to avenge his father's death with Fred Levine's blood.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**1955 Gotham City**

 

A little boy stood with his toes, peeked at the street through the bottom of the window.

 

He saw trees, birds, clouds, and sunlight. In between the gaps of leaves, he saw cars and pedestrians crossing the lane.

 

Outside world, a place the ten years old kid never enters alone.

 

Bookstall or library were terms that fascinated the caged bird, he would love to be surrounded by books he likes, novels or story books which were fun and entertaining.

 

He also heard the laughter of kids playing together.

 

'Are those kids friends? Are they happy playing together?'

 

The kid didn't get the meaning of friends, he never been to school before, he had his own private teacher, basically he never leaves his home on his own.

 

This little boy didn't have a mother, he got a father who only cares about his 'business', there was a hollow gap between them. No bedtime stories, no good night kisses, all he received were orders and demands. Nor did they talk much, his father was distanced.

 

The closest being in the house was his stuffed teddy bear.

 

The kid sighed, he envied kids on the street, they had freedom, they had fun, essentially, they had friends.

 

* * *

 

 

He decided to sneak out, he wanted to make some friends or at least get out of his house.

 

The kid managed to enter the garden without letting his father or the maids noticed. Squeezed through bushes and gates, he couldn't believe how easy it was to escape from the boring prison, he should had did this years ago.

 

He began his journey to make friends with kids similar to his ages. Maybe he can play ball or hide and seek with his new friends, he bounced towards the edge of midtown happily.

 

While he was passing through an empty street, suddenly someone held his collar and dragged him into a shady alley. His butt kissed the ground as he lost his balance.

 

"Look what we found here." The tone wasn't nice. Three older teens surround the defenseless kid.

 

They wore loose clothes with holes and dirt, the kid realized the differences between himself and the punks, he was wearing a cotton sweater with a silk shirt.

 

He tried to speak, he wanted to gather his gut to greet them, but he couldn't. The hostile look of their face haunted him.

 

He kept silence with his mouth wide open, his body trembled once he read the intention of them, they were cracking their knuckles, preparing to beat him up.

 

"Help!" The first word cracked from his mouth was a hopeless yell. His arms wrapped above his head, his eyes stayed shut. He regretted sneaking away from his place, he never expected he would end up being beaten.

 

**Paaaaaakkkk!**

 

He heard a sound of big object collided. A metal rubbish bin was thrown to the punks.

 

"Why don't ya pick someone ya own size?"

 

He turned back and saw a blonde teen confronting the punks, the teen should be around fifteen. Taller and bigger in size comparing with other kids or teens he saw through the window.

 

The scared kid stood and hid behind his savior, palms grabbed tight on the bigger teen's shirt. He peeked at the bullies under the armpit of his savior, they were obviously pissed.

 

"Back off a little bit." The bigger teen spoke, then he charged toward them. Fed those bullies with heavy punches and kicks, they fled away before getting more bruises.

 

"Ya okay?" The bigger teen tidied the kid's shirt and sweater, wiped dust off his palms.

 

He nodded, blushed and shocked, outside world was much dangerous than he expected.

 

"Blake Shelton." The bigger teen offered his hand.

 

The kid just stared at the much bigger palm, he was thrilled. Was he going to be his first friend?

 

"Adam……" His voice was soft that Blake couldn't hear him. He avoided eye contact and flushed like a lantern, he was shy and he had no idea how to make friends.

 

"Hmmm? Again, what did ya say?" Blake leaned lower, tried to force the kid look into his eyes.

 

So blue, pale like clear sea water he saw in pictures. The blue eyes were beautiful, the kid managed to speak without fear. "Adam, Adam Levine."

 

* * *

 

 

Since then Adam sneaks out to play with Blake almost every day, the older teen would take him to candy stall, library, riverside and park, places that he used to learn about in books and readings.

 

Somehow he sensed that he don't have to sneak out, his father did not give a shit where he went to.

 

He liked the older companion, Blake made him feel secure, warm and relaxed, the southern fellow was humorous and nice, but Adam found his accent weird, he didn't understand what Blake says sometimes.

 

Blake's family came from the south, his father ran a small restaurant. Although Adam and Blake shared huge different in family background, it did not affect how much Adam likes Blake.

 

Primarily, Blake made him feels great, he was supportive.

 

* * *

 

 

"I can't, Blake." Adam didn't dare to look down on the ground, he was stuck in the half way to tree branches. "It's too high."

 

His voice trembled and his fingers nailed tight on the tree trunk. Sweat on his palms made the climbing harder for him, his heart pumped much faster than usual.

 

"Here." Blake offered his hand again, the older teen was siting on a thick solid branch.

 

It was still inches distance before he could reach for Blake's hand. Adam stretched as high as he could.

 

"Almost." Adam leaned a little bit higher, but his sweaty right palm started to lose hold of the tree. His body tilted further backward, he knew he was starting to fall, but Blake reached out, grabbed his wrist tight and dragged him up.

 

"Beautiful, isn't it?" Blake pointed at the purple fading sunset when Adam sat beside him.

 

Adam nodded, his panicked body leaned on Blake's, they climbed far away from the ground.

 

"It's fine, I'm here with ya." Blake chuckled, arm placed behind Adam's waist.

 

The little boy buried his face on Blake's shoulder, he was afraid of height, but Blake was there with him.

 

"I told ya, ya can do it." The older teen petted his head.

 

"Thank you." Adam blushed, he felt shy whenever Blake says nice things to him, positive compliment he never received from his tutor or father.

 

Despite the view on the tree was fascinating, Adam only remembered how Blake helped him to climb. Things that Blake helped him to try, things that he could not achieve on his own, he was willing to try because Blake was there keeping him safe.

 

* * *

 

 

**17th Nov 1955**

"Where did Larry hide it?" Fred Levine asked his fellow lieutenants.

 

"He went to a restaurant in the north district before we found him."

 

"Then do something! Tell me where is my stuff!" Fred scolded. Larry, a thief from opposite gang stole a pack of his drugs, Fred's hit men killed Larry when they crossed fire, yet the drugs were still hidden somewhere in Gotham.

 

"It must be in the restaurant, Larry knew the owner."

 

"Kill him and take back my stuff, or you die." Fred threatened.

 

It wasn't just about drugs, it was a matter of respect and lesson to teach his rivals, to warn them not to step on his ground.

 

Speaking of ground, his son was once again sneaking out of the house. Fred saw Adam crossing his doorstep, the little boy went out to play every afternoon.

 

He didn't bother to stop Adam as long as his son keeps himself away from troubles. Besides, he rather spent his time on his business and organization instead of his son.

 

Fred was a terrible father and he knew it, parenting was not his stuff. He was good at exploiting people's weakness, surviving in a competitive society and manipulating his people like tools.

 

Things would be easier if his wife didn't die when Adam was born.

 

* * *

 

 

**18th Nov 1955**

 

A day that sealed into Adam's memories, while he was sneaking across his father's study, he overheard the conversation between his father and lieutenants.

 

"Do we need to go after them?Only his wife and a son left."

 

"How old?" Fred asked.

 

"Blake Shelton, sixteen."

 

"Just leave it." Fred Levine thought for a while, "Make sure they never return."

 

Adam blocked his mouth, avoided making any noise, he dashed back to his room, stood beside the window.

 

Blake Shelton, his father was talking about his only friend. More importantly, Blake was indangered. Adam understood his father's business nature, it couldn't be a good thing if his father mentioned Blake's name.

 

Adam had to see Blake, to warn him and to be with him for one last time.

 

He dashed to Blake's home in midtown, it was too late. By the time he arrived Blake’s house was emptied with the door wide opened, Adam entered without thinking.

 

"Blake," He screamed for his only friend, a desperate shout which received no respond.

 

Things shattered on the ground, they must be in a hurry when they left Gotham.

 

Blake was gone.

 

Adam lay on the floor, tears ran along his cheeks. He wished Blake to be safe, he wouldn't forgive his father if anything happened to Blake.

 

"At least he doesn't have to die." Adam whispered to himself, tears continued running.

 

Why his heart switched so much? Adam never felt his painful before, not physically, yet he felt his chest was being suppressed by strong gravity, breathing pattern turned more rapid.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**17 th June ** **1980** **  
** **Gotham General Hospital**

Sucrose level, check.

  
Blood pressure, check.

 

Adam watched the patient for a few seconds, scanned his facial expression and breathing pattern.

 

The patient was shot in his kidney, probably random assault. The shooter was either absent intention to kill the patient or simply amateur. Adam's observation stopped as he heard knocking.

 

"Come in."

 

"Dr. Levine." Gwen, senior nurse in Gotham Public Hospital, entered the patient's room.

 

"A detective is outside, he wants to see the patient."

 

Detective? Homicide case then.

 

“Well, keep it short.”

 

Once he stepped out of the patient's room, he spotted the detective who sat beside the door.

 

The detective stood up instantly, yet he stayed silence when their gazes connected.

 

The detective was 6 feet tall, he kept a silver grey wavy hair with light stubble along his cheeks. Well built, Adam could picture the curves of muscles under the detective's suit.

 

The ocean blue iris were the things that stoke the doctor, it reminded Adam of an important person he used to know.

 

"You can see……"

"Blake Shelton. GCPD."

 

They spoke simultaneously, the doctor lost his words as he heard that name that intrigued him instantly.

 

Blake didn't recognize him. His eyes widened when he took a more detail look on the detective.

 

"If you need anything, arrange it with help desk in ground floor." Adam left the detective alone before things get more complicated. He collapsed on to the wall in corridor, he breath with difficulty.

 

He didn't offer his name to Blake because he knew Blake won't forgive him, crimes that his father committed, pains that his father caused to Blake's family.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Adam sat in the canteen, calmed himself with a cup of coffee.

 

Detective, Blake looked successful, more mature than he used to imagine.

 

How long had it been? Adam was already thirty five, it had been twenty five years after Blake left Gotham.

 

He always hoped Blake to be safe, but he never expected to meet him again, especially after the brutal murder of Blake's father.

 

"We met again, doctor."

 

Adam knew it was Blake with the southern accent, he lost in wave of memories when he met with the ocean blue eyes again.

 

What did Blake want from him? Did Blake recognize him now?

 

"May I?" Blake sat across him before he got Adam's permission.

 

The detective smiled at him, Blake weathered a lot, but still ruggedly attractive. His dimples created a huge contrast with his tough and cold appearance, Adam couldn't take his eyes off Blake.

 

"Did I meet ya before?"

 

Adam panicked, Blake must had sense something suspicious about him. He responded with an uneasy smile, tried to be as natural as possible.

 

"No, I don't think we met before."

 

Adam took again slip of coffee, removed his sight from the detective.

 

The detective could tell the doctor wasn't feeling comfortable.

 

"I'm not questioning ya, I just want to know if ya are free tonight." The detective shrugged.

 

"For what?" Adam believed Blake is up to something.

 

"Take ya to dinner or somewhere nice and private.” The detective leaned forward, speak after peeking around.

 

Blake said the words deep and slow, studied the reaction of Adam.

 

Adam blushed instantly, his mind became blank and emptied, it was like short circuit that he felt the ground was whirling and things fell in the wrong direction.

 

Blake wanted to date him. Wow. Adam amused by the idea, not just because Blake was his only friend in the past, the detective also suited his taste of man. If the man sat in front of him wasn’t Blake, he would love to that person.

 

"Can ya at least tell me yar name? Doctor."

 

"Adam Le……, Adam Lambert." Adam paused before he split his real last name, he saw Blake's face tensed when he heard Adam.

 

"I can't go out with you, Blake."

 

"Why?"

 

"My shift ends at tomorrow morning."

 

It took Blake a few seconds to understand the subtext, it was a yes.

 

"Meet me in the coffee shop across post office tomorrow night." Adam said before he left for his duties.

 

His sanity told himself that it was a bad idea, yet he fail to resist Blake. Adam wanted to be with Blake so badly, no matter in a form of friends or lovers. He was willing to take any risk as long as he could see Blake.


	3. Chapter 3

**17** **th**   **June**   **1980**    
**Gotham General Hospital**

 

Blake checked with the help desk which room Mark Evan stays, a victim of a robbery case happenedin downtown near West Chelsea Hill yesterday.

 

He found the case suspicious after checking with the evidences, the shooter disposed the wallet in a rubbish bin nearby without taking any money, there must be something else inside Mark's wallet.

 

This was his fourth cases in Gotham, he moved back here two months ago when he was transferred to GCPD.

 

"Room 304," Blake was hoping to see if he could see the victim, he leaped forward when he saw a blond nurse organizing medical equipment outside the room.

 

"Hi."

 

"Doctor is checking with the patient," Gwen did not have the spare time to look up, she spoke at the movement Blake's footsteps approached. "Please come a few hours later."

 

"GCPD. It won't take long, I assured ya. It's urgent. Mark Evan is inside, right?" The detective showed his badge to her.

 

She hesitated for seconds.

Blake could see how her brows frowned slightly.

 

"The surgery ended 6 hours ago, I need to ask the doctor whether patient is conscious."

 

She dropped her stuff on the metal chart and headed into Mark's room after knocking.

 

Blake sat beside the door, took out his pen and notes.

 

She stepped out half minute later, she nodded at the detective. Her expression relieved when she once she started doing her stuff again.

 

He bet the she was afraid of the doctor.

 

Then a doctor in white cloak came out. Blake stood up immediately.

 

He was supposed to greet the doctor, but he paused once their eyes met.

 

"Blake Shelton, GCPD."

 

Blake cracked his word slowly after a moment of silence glance. The doctor was pretty, slim body, nice haircut, smart looking. He thought the doctor would be an old bossy one instead of an around thirty hot doctor.

 

And the way the doctor observed him, how the pair of lovely green eyes ran up and down from face to torso, the doctor was very likely to be gay. Blake thought to himself.

 

"If you need anything, arrange it with help desk."

 

The doctor left in hurry, leaving the detective alone outside Mark's room. Blake didn't even have the chance to ask about his name.

 

Fruitless investigation. Nothing was stolen in Mark's wallet, which made the case more mysterious.

 

* * *

 

 

On his way to the exit, he spotted the doctor stirring his coffee endlessly, clearly something bothered the younger man.  

 

"We met again, doctor." Blake greeted him, dragged the day dreaming doctor back to reality.

 

Their eyes met for the first time, the doctor seemed lost, but still beautiful.

 

"May I?" Blake sat across him before he got Adam's permission.

 

Blake smiled, the doctor checked on him again, not because he interrupted his meditation, he believed the doctor was attracted by his killer dimples.

 

"Did I meet ya before?"  


Blake asked, he knew this question was lame and stupid, he should use some other smoother opening, but he did feel like he knew the doctor in the past.

 

"No, I don't think we met before."

 

The doctor looked into some other directions, Blake could tell the doctor wasn't feeling comfortable.

 

"I'm not questioning ya, I just want to know if ya are free tonight." He shrugged, maybe his question scared the doctor. The doctor might think that Blake suspected he was related to Mark's case.

 

"For what?" The doctor asked with doubts.

 

"Take ya to dinner or somewhere nice and private." Blake cut to the point directly.

 

Blake said the words deep and slow, his gaze didn't retrieve from the doctor.

 

There was something special about the doctor that struck Blake, he rarely ask a man out this recklessly. Normally, when Blake found his target, he would observe him a few times or ten minutes for minimum, then he would figure out the ways to get the men on his bed and make them spread their legs wide.

 

The doctor blushed with rosy cheeks, his eyes still avoided making contact with Blake's.

 

100% sure he is into men. Blake was sure now, the doctor showed no sign of disgust.

 

Damnit, the doctor was far too adorable for man in his age. Blake was sure that the doctor was around thirty to mid-thirty.

 

"Can ya at least tell me yar name? Doctor." Like a predator, Blake was confident that he could get his dick wet soon.

 

"Adam Le……, Adam Lambert."

 

Blake's facial muscles tensed instantly, the name reminded him of the little bookworm he used to know. Adam, Adam Levine.

 

"I can't go out with you, Blake."

 

"Why?" Blake loved to hear Adam calling his name. Sadly, he just got rejected.

 

"My shift ends at tomorrow morning."

 

It took Blake a few seconds to understand the subtext, it was a yes.

 

"Meet me in the coffee shop across post office tomorrow night." Adam said before he left for his duties.

 

The doctor smiled at him for the first time today, a relaxed warm smile that penetrated the detective's heart, it was like the rare sun ray in this dark corrupted city.

 

* * *

 

 

"Any news?"

 

"Hmmm?" Blake turned to his partner.

 

Chris Young was like a younger brother to Blake, they shared similar background, origins and accent.

 

"About Mark Evan's case." Chris asked.

 

"Nothing was missing in his wallet." Blake shook his head.

 

"Then why are ya smiling like that?" Chris poked his arm.

 

"Just mind yar own business." Blake pushed him away.

 

"Ya finally got a date!" Chris was those few co-workers that knew Blake was into man, primarily because he encountered Blake in a gay-bar.

 

"Keep it low," Blake urged him to keep quite. "It isn't a date, I don't date people."

 

Blake sighed, he wasn't looking for a stable future, he wouldn't have family. His job nature was for too risky for relationship, more importantly, he had a mission, a dangerous path. 

**He needed to kill Fred Levine.**

 


	4. Chapter 4

**18th**   **June**   **1980**    
**Fort Clinton, Midtown**

Adam arrived early. He found an empty seat beside the window.

 

Ordered a cup of cappuccino, he leaned by the wall, gaze fixed at the window.

 

He used to wait for Blake at his room in the past, the older teen would wave at him across the street, signaled Adam to sneak out.

 

Strange. He never thought Blake would be into man, the craziest part was Blake asking him out. He used to picture Blake would be a father of many children, family guy that would spoil his kids rotten. He thought the southern man would end up become fire fighter or chef instead of detective.

 

Adam Lambert……

 

He lied, he lied to Blake. He lied a lot, it was for survival, he got to protect himself. He had a reason to hide his identity, but not against Blake, he shouldn’t lie to the only person who really cares about him in the past.

 

"I'm sorry. There were problems about Mark Evan's case……" Blake came in a rush, face reddened after running.

 

Adam didn't notice Blake was late for about twenty minutes, he just stared at the scenery of the street before Blake arrived.

 

"It doesn't matter." Adam grinned at him, he stood from his seat.

 

Adam opened his arms, but paused suddenly. Awkward, neither handshake nor embrace was appropriate at that point.

 

Yet Blake bear-hugged the smaller man.

 

* * *

 

 

"Where are we going?" The doctor asked the detective once he got into Blake's car.

 

"Best restaurant in town." Blake gave him a wicked smile.

 

There were three top restaurants in Gotham, two located in uptown, one in South channel island in between uptown and midtown.Normally, customers needed to make reservation at least two to three months in advance.

 

The problem was those staff recognized him, Adam Levine was a regular customer whenever his father dines with him.

 

‘Downtown?’Adam doubted when he noticed they were heading the wrong direction or Blake had different definition of top restaurants.

 

After ten more minutes of driving, Blake stopped at an apartment, exactly where Blake used to live.

 

Is Blake trying to test him? Does Blake finally recognize him?

 

Blake saw doubts in Adam's eyes.

 

"We're here. Best restaurant in town, my place."

 

* * *

 

 

The quality was better than Adam expected. Delicious as those expensive restaurants, yet the dishes were made by simple ingredients.

 

"Good, isn't it?" Blake said proudly. "My father was a chef."

 

"You are kidding."Of cause Adam remembered it, but he acted surprised.

  

"One hundred percent truth."

 

They sat across each other, Adam kept his gaze at Blake not only because the detective was attractive.

 

He couldn't bear to look at the setting and furniture of Blake's place, it was far too similar to the past, his guilt would burn like rage fire inside him. He still recall the times when Blake took him home to play, when Blake’s parents were both busy running their restaurant, Blake would show his precious comic books and all his treasures to the little bookworm.

 

Adam was looking at him, but not looking at him at the same time. Blake couldn't understand the doctor, he feared that he might have done things that made Adam uncomfortable.

 

Because he showed up late? Too early to hug Adam like that in coffee shop? Or maybe Adam really wants to go to those high class restaurants?

 

Blake was silence for a moment, it wasn't working, he might have blown everything up if he makes any more wrong move.

 

"I'm sorry…… if this is no what ya expected." Blake slowly processed his words.

 

"No! No, what made you think that?" Adam responded instantly, he liked anything as long as he is with Blake.

 

"What were ya thinking then?"

 

"I…… Nothing……"

 

"C'mon, ya really think that I can't tell ya are lying?"

 

"You do this often?" Adam expressed his fear, sad eyes met with Blake's.

 

The doctor was telling truth.

 

Blake grabbed Adam's palm on table, rubbed the back of it with thumb. "No."

 

Adam fell into his waves of thoughts once again when his attentions were sucked into Blake's ocean blue eyes.

 

Blake Shelton, he changed but remained the same, Adam knew his thought was contradicting, but that was how he felt.

 

The ways Blake talks, the dimples when he smiles, they were similar to Adam's memory.

 

Something died under the warm big smile, Adam could felt the hollow black hole inside his old friend, he failed to identify what was that.

 

The silence almost burnt out Blake's patient, his anxiety was shown through his sweaty palm.

 

The doctor was always thinking, dreaming about something else or leaving his mind blank, the detective feared he wasn't attractive enough for Adam.

 

Adam slowly leaned forward till his lips touched, his back of neck was instantly drawn by Blake, the older man claimed the prize eagerly, fingers shifted to Adam's shirt buttons.

 

* * *

 

 

"Arrgh." A soft whimper leaked from Adam when Blake pushed him on his double bed.

 

Adam recovered his sanity, Blake was undressing. There were lots of scars on Blake's marvelous muscles, those were marks with history, Adam wondered what happened after Blake left Gotham.

 

No. He couldn't. Adam didn't feel like he could have sex with Blake. He was his only friend even though Blake couldn't recognize him, he found the idea sinful like having sex with siblings.

 

Too late, Blake was on top of him, leaving tooth marks on Adam's neck and collar.

 

"Blake…… No……I…… can't……"

 

The doctor was sobbing, watery eyes gazed at Blake. Instead of pushing Blake away, his palms grabbed Blake's back tight.

 

"I'm sorry…… I didn't…… I……"

 

"Shhhh." Blake swiped his tears, placated the unstable crying baby.

 

Blake didn't have a clue, the doctor kept on surprising him. Adam was emotional, insecure and needy.

 

The doctor reminded him of someone he used to know.

 

"I want to, but I can't…… Not today…… I really do want you." Adam apologized.

 

"It's fine, we can wait till ya want to." Blake rolled over beside Adam, laid flat on his bed.

 

"Stop crying, it doesn't matter." He dragged the doctor into his arm, let the smaller man rested on his chest.

 

Is Adam scared of him? Why is Adam crying like that? Blake watched the doctor close, the reddened nose and tears tracks didn't affect his beauty, stimulated Blake's natural instinct to protect him.

 

Maybe he should tell Adam more about himself before he takes any step further.

 

"I used to live here, my family moved to here when I was just a little kid."

 

Blake didn't continue.

 

Adam looked up at the detective.

 

The green eyes they shared, the way they expressed fear, this Adam was like the grown version of that rich caged bird.

 

"Things happened, my father was killed. I was forced to leave Gotham with mother……"

 

Adam noticed Blake's rage embedded under the plain speaking tone.

 

"She reunited with my father after months." It was not a past Blake wanted to recall.

 

Adam didn’t ask how she died, he could imagine the pain, fear and desperate she faced along when she left Gotham. He hoped she passed away without suffering.

 

It was Fred Levine’s fault, Adam could see Blake's hatred visualized through gritted teeth and forceful grip.

 

"I'm sorry." Adam spoke softly, palm reached Blake’s cheek.

 

This Adam had nothing to do with his past, but the other one had.

 

Blake pressed a kiss on Adam's forehead, palm went up and down along his back.

 

"I joined the police force for a few years after serving in Navy. I came back here two month ago." Blake concluded his life in sentences.

 

"Why did you leave Navy?"

 

"I don't know." Blake wished he could tell Adam, his burden was far too heavy to share.

 

"Ya remind me of someone." Blake held Adam's chin, he wondered what have his little fellow becomes? These Adam should be in similar ages. "Ya're both Adam."

 

"Is he your friend?"

 

"I thought he was."

 

Adam regretted asking. His body leaned closer, demanded for closer contact, because he knew he didn't have much chances left to be with Blake, Blake would dump him once he found out the truth.

 

He realized he wanted more than just friendship from Blake at that moment, relation that he didn't deserve to own.

 

Blake's palm shifted to Adam's thigh, asked for the doctor's permission.

 

The detective smirked when Adam parted his legs.


	5. Chapter 5

Everything seemed real for the doctor, he could reach Blake's bearded face, touch his board chests, surf fingers into his wavy hairs. It wasn't his imagination, he could feel Blake's body warmth though their bodies contact.

 

Did he honestly want to date Blake? Adam had doubts, he really missed the southern man and felt deeply guilty for what his father did to Blake's family. These factors affected his mind, soaked him with the needs to compensate Blake in any way he could even physically.

 

Blake lubed himself while Adam laid flat on his bed facing him, his large palm kept smoothing doctor's cheek, another guided his length to the entrance.

 

"Roarrgh." Blake groaned huskily, he didn't expect the doctor to have such tightness, he made room for his length inch by inch.

 

Adam whimpered, breath hitched, fingers nailed into Blake's bicep, his face switched for pain. All he could think of was how desperate Blake drove him, he wanted to give more, wanted to give more to Blake, wanted to satisfy Blake's lust.

 

So that he could feel less guilty.

 

It felt so good, having Adam's hot flesh around him, he leaned down to bite on the doctor collar bone. His length kept pushing deeper and deeper, his lust and thirst grew stronger like abomination, turned the detective into a raw beast, bite marks littered across Adam's upper body.

 

Fuck, damn, oh god were the words that Adam could hear, the detective pounced on him like a mad man.

 

Wasn’t that he didn't enjoy the way Blake claim him, yet he prefer slow intimate sex than mindless brutal intercourse. Sweet cuddling and gentle pushes were the things that Adam usually wanted. 

 

Blake was satisfied, this was the only thing that matter at this moment.

 

Blake absented regards that Adam didn’t enjoy the sex, he thought the weak weary smile on Adam’s face was a sign that his cock was big enough to fill up doctor’s desire.

 

* * *

 

Adam was somehow amazed by Blake’s stamina, he barely find a moment that Blake slow down his motion. The suffering was over after Blake split his seed through loads of cum into Adam.

 

Inside Blake’s bathroom alone, Adam briefly cleaned himself.

 

Turned on the cold running water, soaked himself into the sink. He needed to freeze his mind. His consciousness was causing him headache.

 

You’re so screwed.

 

Adam thought to himself, his glanced at his mirror image.

 

He let Blake fucked him, the worst part was he didn’t enjoy it at all.

 

Doubts appeared in his mind again, did he really have feelings for Blake? He had. He liked Blake, like a lot, yet he feared his feeling was contaminated by guilty and lies.

 

The detective leaned his back on the wall, opened his arms and blanket, waited for the smaller man to climb back in his arms.

 

 

“Come here.”

 

The bedroom was dark without any illumination, Blake spoke when he spotted Adam’s shady body.

 

Adam’s face was chill when Blake ran his fingers on his cheeks.

 

“Babe.” Blake’s word caught Adam’s attention.

 

Babe. How intimate it sounded? It hurt Adam like another iron nail pinning into his heart. It was complicated. There was no turning back, either he lied to Blake for the rest of his life or they would part with broken hearts.

 

* * *

 

“What’s on yar mind?”

 

Adam rested his head on Blake’s shoulder, his pair of green eyes looked into somewhere again, wondered would this relationship last forever.

 

“Blake,” He skipped back to reality. All he could see was Blake, that was the only person he wanted at that moment. “Hold me.”

 

Blake slowly gave a relieved smile, locked his arms around Adam’s waist. The needy doctor completely melted his heart, Blake gently kiss his forehead.

 

Blake thought of saying something to Adam, but he kept silence watching his little fellow fell asleep.

 

* * *

 

**Bee. Bee. Bee.**

**Bee. Bee. Bee.**

 

Adam woke up as he heard his pager’s sound, he bounced off from Blake’s bed, searched for his pager under the cloth he tossed on the floor last night.

 

_‘2, Body, 30 min.’_

 

Adam instantly understood the message, it was from Carson, his father’s right hand man.

 

“Adam?” Blake spoke with sleepy voice, it was only five in the morning.

 

The doctor was dressing, gathering his belongings.

 

“Babe, what’s wrong?”

 

Blake was calling him babe again.

 

“ER called me,” Adam returned to Blake and kissed him in the lips. “I got to leave.”

 

“I can take ya there.”

 

“No, it is your day off, I just take a cab.” Adam left in hurry, didn’t give Blake chance to catch up.

 

He lied again, he lost counting.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pager is the mini portable device people used to send text messages before cell phone was invented.


	6. Chapter 6

Dear readers,

 

I am taking a break again. During this break, I'll rewrite/fine-tune this fic, there are problems with it.

I really want to make thing right. Please tell me how you feel about the fic/chapter, things that you found it  strange, scenes that needed to elaborate deeper.

 

Your sincerely,

Tauren Priest

 

* * *

 

Sorry that ch7 took so long, longer than it supposed to be.   
  
A lots of things happened lately, presentation, group assignment, student visa, etc.

 


	7. Chapter 7

Rushed into the nearest alley, Adam texted Carson his location, waited for someone to pick him up.

 

The doctor double checked if there is any inspectors were spying on him. He peeked at both end of street, windows of cabins and rooftops.

 

A black limo arrived soon,  Adam showed up until he secured the area is clear. He didn’t have to remind himself to be cautious, his job nature and his identity forged him to be cold and careful.

 

Serving his father's mob wasn't a choice for Adam, he had to. The numbers of private surgeons in black market can be counted with fingers, there were risks in seeking for their help, they snatch, they make errors and they kill sometimes.

 

The fact that Adam became a surgeon made things easier for the mob, they simply texted him to see if the doctor is available to deal with those injuries.

 

* * *

 

 

Chris returned to his office with a mug of coffee. He wasn't sure if he saw Blake, it should be his dayoff.

 

"Wooohoo, did your date dump ya already?" Chris teased. He guessed things didn't work out between Blake and his date.

 

"No, we're fine." Blake sighed, span a pen in his hand. "I told ya, we weren't dating."

 

"I need full detail. Tell me how ya took him."

 

"We just fucked, how complex do ya expected?"

 

“C’mon, bro. At least tell me something about him.”

 

“He is Mark Evan’s doctor. A surgeon. Seldom spoke about himself, he just listened, smiled at me. He seemed distanced at first, scared little one. I wasn’t sure if he was really looking at me sometime.”

 

“Ya’re falling for him.” Chris concluded after reading Blake’s doubtful expression, clearly the detective cared about his ‘one night stand’ too much.

 

Blake remained silence, part of himself knew this fact at the moment he met the doctor.

 

**_‘Blake, hold me’_ **

 

The detective looped Adam’s request again and again, those lovely emerald green eyes, soft siren’s voice and Adam’s body warmth. He could tell there is something between they, at least he had a thing for Adam.

 

“I don’t want to ruin his life.” Blake pictured himself getting kill and impact he would cause to Adam.

 

Chris chuckled,he understood Blake's fear, yet he thought the detective worried too much.

 

"He's a doctor, he knew death better than ya."

 

* * *

 

**10 a.m. 19th June, Colgate Heights, Mid Town**

   
A typical trashy grocery stall, messy shelf, crappy lighting and poor layout planing, no one wanted to shop at such horrible place. It was just a delusion. It was their hideout, safe heaven and hospital, Adam was dealing with those two members' wounds inside the basement.

 

“Three hours already! What took him so long?” Jesse wandered outside the operating room impatiently.

 

“You know how to deal with two injuries at the same time?” Carson said with plain tone, yet Jesse stopped complaining.

 

“Boss, we have to do something before those russki kill us.” Jesse was still pissed about getting ambushed suddenly when they transported liquor hours ago, two men downed in the action.

 

“They will pay for what they had done, I’ll tell Fred.” Carson heard footsteps coming out from the operation room, he stood eagerly, hoped it would be good news.

 

Adam unlocked the door, stepped outside, and nodded with relief.

 

“They probably have to stay here for a week, keep them hydrated, avoid asking them to lift heavy stuff and no running.”

 

“Thanks god you saved them.” Carson hugged Adam sincerely.

 

 **Bee. Bee. Bee.** Adam’s pager rang again.

 

The doctor reached his pocket and checked to see if other Fred’s associates needed his surgical expertise again.

 

_‘Adam, do you have time this Sunday night? Blake.’_

 

The detective texted him.

 

“Who is that lucky guy?” Carson rarely saw Adam smiles like that, relaxed and sweet. Even though he knew Adam for a long time, he could count the time Adam smiled with fingers.

 

“Just someone I met in hospital.” Adam avoided giving any hints that might expose Blake’s occupation.

 

“Really? Look like he won the soft spot in your heart tho.” Carson was amused seeing the ‘pretended-to-be’ icy doctor flushed. “Tell me if he tried to hurt you, I’ll chop his head off.”

 

“I got to go, I’ll check on them a few days later.” Adam gazed at the operating room again.

 

A second date, Blake asked him out for a second date. Adam started to believe that tings might go well, he had the chance with Blake if he is careful enough.

 


	8. Chapter 8

**3rd Oct, Blake's home**

Blake pressed his lips softly on Adam's neck, spooned his sleeping beauty.

 

The doctor slept peacefully, maybe he was exhausted after his long shift.

 

Almost three months, Blake counted the time he met Adam. They slept together a few times, Blake could tell the doctor is happy with him, yet he feared they might have different interpretation of their current status.

 

Blake considered the doctor as friend, shagmate, love interest, but not boyfriend, he reminded himself again, he forbade himself from starting a serious relationship. Yet he kept falling, falling for Adam, the more they meet, the more he wished to continue their extent of relation.

 

Blake sighed before his lips touched the flawless skin of the doctor.

 

He can’t be that selfish, he can’t drag Adam into his chaotic life, especially when he started investigating on one of the most influential mob in Gotham, Black Shark. He will avenge the death of his father, he took an oath in front of his mother’s grave that he will kill Fred Levine with his own hands, put an end to those scumbags.

 

Rage and anger took control of the detective’s mind whenever he recalled his father’s death.

 

The doctor rolled over to face Blake unconsciously, leaned on Blake’s chest as if he found a teddy bear in his sweet dream.

 

Adam was like a poisonous dagger, pinned into Blake’s heart, a paralyzing poison which melts his anger temporarily, make him feel beloved, yet guilty as hell.

 

Blake drove Adam closer, locked him firmly in arms. He knew he must make a decision soon, when to clarify their relationship to Adam.

 

* * *

 

 

 Bacon. Salty bacon. Delicious bacon.

 

Blake opened his eyes, realized his bed was empty, the smell of food came from kitchen.

 

The detective followed the track of bacon smell till his arms could hook around Adam's waist.

 

"Babe,"

 

Adam tilted back to meet with his naked detective's lips.

 

"What're we going to do?" The doctor urged the detective out of kitchen.

 

It was their precious day-off, rare to have a day that none of them have to work. This should be the third time in these past two months.

 

"Robinson park?" Blake suggested when Adam handed him breakfast. He observed Adam's reaction, smirked when he spotted the fake smile on Adam's face, clearly the doctor disapproved his suggestion.

 

"How about pier, cinema or……" Blake muted himself. Cursed himself for being stupid, Adam would feel insecure in expose.

 

The detective didn’t question about Adam’s past or background, not to mention the pissed reaction at that one time Blake showed up in hospital without informing him.

 

Adam was likely to be a discrete closeted person, probably encountered family pressure or was once suffered painfully for being gay in the past. That was the hypothesis Blake deduced with reference to the doctor’s behaviors.

 

"Forget what I asked."The doctor grinned sincerely, leaned in slowly to reward Blake a kiss. He already got more than he wished, giving Blake the false sense of being closeted helped him to keep his mob background secret.

 

"We can just stay in if ya want to."

* * *

 

 

 _Captain America, Issue # 253_ , it was a new issue.

 

Adam found it under the pile of letter and newspaper on the tea table in living room. He was surprised when he found it, Blake should be forty already, although he remember Blake used to collect comic book, he still found the fact hard to believe.

 

Adam rested his head on the edge of couch, laid on it lazily, pretended reading the comic, peeked at the southern man from time to time.

 

His gaze followed the pair of 45 kg dumbbells in Blake's palms, Adam had no intention to watch, but the husky groans were far too distracting, deep and loud as if Blake was pounding him right now. The shinning sweaty on his biceps made the shape looked much more concrete, solid and fleshy, Adam wanted to feel the strength of them so badly, thirsted for Blake to carry him on arms.

 

The detective raised his head, eyes met shortly with the doctor's.

 

"Ha." Blake laughed at Adam's blushed cheeks, not because he caught Adam peeking at him, he found it silly when the doctor read his comic book.

 

For one second, he thought of Adam Levine, the little kid who always follow him around. He still recall the time when he first shared his comic books to the kid.

 

No, the kid is a Levine, son of Fred Levine, also one of the human scumbag of Gotham.

 

"Ya want to go to bookstall?" Blake asked before he stopped lifting. Going bookstall together should be fine for the doctor, as long as they didn't hold hands or hug.

 

Adam nodded, bounced out the couch and picked up the sweaty shorts and boxer Blake just tossed on floor.

 

"Give me five minutes." Blake headed straight into bathroom.

 

He chuckled when Adam followed him inside, undressed quickly and threw their cloth in the laundry bin, the trip to bookstall could wait.

 

"I want." Adam requested shamelessly, it was Blake to blame for feeding up his greed.

 

Blake cut him off, pinned the doctor to wall in shower place by force. Lust ruled over his sense, he wanted Adam too, the heat and love of Adam, he wanted all, everything that Adam could offer.

 

 

 


	9. Chapter 9

**14 th Oct, Blake’s home **

 

Radio was playing blues and love songs, they cuddled on bed under dim light, simply enjoyed the moment of silence.

 

Blake held his doctor tight in arms, thumb rubbed on Adam's cheek from up to down continuously. His mind was empty, blanked except thoughts on Adam, there were things that he wanted to do with Adam, words that he wished he could say, promises he lacked of courage to make.

 

"Sometimes……" The doctor broke the silence.

 

Blake subconsciously tightened his grip.

 

"I just wished I can be somebody else." There were sorrow and regrets in his eyes.

 

"Yeah." Blake replied softly, palm shifted to back of Adam's head, thick fingers surfed into his hairs.

 

"No need worry about family, free to choose whatever I want. Career, partner……" Adam had said more than he should, he hesitated.

 

"If I were born a girl……" Adam paused.

 

Being gay wasn't a thing to be proud of, yet it wasn't a choice either. That was part of reason why Blake left Navy, he could link up to the doctor's feelings.

 

"I can have beautiful babies, have your babies."

 

"Ha," Blake laughed short and loud, he didn't see that coming, Adam really loved him, the words weren't another sweet comment people say casually, the doctor was serious.

 

Damn, speaking the truth to Adam became harder. The longer he postponed, the deeper Adam sunk for him, Blake should have told the doctor the fact that he couldn't committee into a relationship.

 

Gazing at Adam who lay on top of his chest, Blake couldn't think straight, allowed his inner beast to take control. He didn’t want to ruin this perfect moment, he avoided facing their problem again.

 

"We can try," Blake said with his sexy husky voice, fingers placed on top Adam's stomach. "Till ya carry my babies."

 

Adam rolled over instantly, waited patiently for the detective to take him.

 

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

“I’ll be free this Friday, or we have to wait till Monday.” Blake picked up Adam’s coat beside front door.

 

The doctor had morning shift for tomorrow, he had to leave before mid-night.

 

“I have night shift on Friday.” Adam suited himself into the coat with Blake’s help. “My shift ends around seven on Monday.”

 

“Never mind, I’ll think of some other day.” Blake shrugged.

 

“No, I can swap. I’ll ask someone to swap duty with me. There is nothing more important to me than spending time with my boyfriend.”

 

Blake didn’t respond right away, his eyes widened, lips sealed tight. Clearly, he was shocked when he heard the word he kept avoiding in past three months.

 

“Hmm.” Adam read Blake’s expression, it wasn’t a face of joyful surprise, more like a doomed one. “I……”

 

“Adam, I didn’t.”

 

“It’s my fault, my stupidity.” Adam interrupted, he expected too much for the detective. He felt embarrassed, he opened the door and leaped outside.

 

“Adam, wait. I’m sorry.” Blake stepped outside with Adam, stopped the shorter man to leave. “It isn’t yar problem. It isn’t that I don’t like ya, I’m not looking for……”

 

Adam turned, gazed at the detective with cold empty eyes.

 

“I don’t want a long term relationship, I can’t promise ya for anything.” Blake said the things he’d been waiting to tell Adam this whole time.

 

The doctor left silently.

 

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

Adam shook his head in disbelief, he heard what the detective said, he could comprehend the meanings of statement Blake made. The past three months meant nothing more than NSA fun, he was just a shag mate to Blake, he was no different to a stranger in bed for Blake.

 

He tried him best to hold his emotions, his vision got more blur and watery on his way to parking lot. He felt chilling, cold even wearing expensive leather coat.

 

 

 

 

 

* * *

  
**16 th Oct , GCPD **

 

“Be careful what you say,” Harvey Bullock, one of GCPD’s detective, warned Chris how cranky Blake was today. “His girlfriend must have dumped him.”

 

“I’ll take care of him. Just don’t let him enter interrogation room.”

 

Chris sat at his seat across the frowned detective.

 

“Do ya want to talk about it?” Chris said, pretended he was sorting files and tidying his desk.

 

“No.”

 

“Was it about Adam?” Of cause, it was because of Blake’s ‘close’ friend. “He cheated on ya, didn’t he?”

 

“No, nothing like that. He wanted to be with me.” Blake revealed his frustration to his bro. “Two days ago, I told him before he left.”

 

“I told him I not ready for it, ya know I can’t.” Blake looked up.

 

“He’ll understand ya.”

 

Blake lost his focus, simply stared at the desk, he didn’t know whether Adam could understand.

 

“I booked a table at Bamonte’s next Monday, I texted him a few time yesterday.”

 

By the way Blake gritted his teeth, Chris knew that Adam ignored his texts.

 

“He’ll come back to ya if he really loves ya. Just put it aside, there is nothing ya can do at this moment.”

 

Adam's love was the thing that taunted Blake most, he failed his little fellow, he felt unworthy for his love. Adam deserved a better man, someone other than the detective himself.

 


	10. Chapter 10

**20:35 p.m., 19th Oct, Downtown**

  
Blake eventually arrived at the abandoned factory in south-west Gotham, his gun was loaded, Chriskept pace alongside the taller man.

 

They saw Matt, a vicious fence, entered here minutes ago, they got to capture him before he kills any another street orphans. That cold blooded jerk already murdered three girls in the past few weeks, because he didn't want to pay them money.

 

The detectives sneaked forward slowly, they followed the noise of bargaining to a huge area for assembly line.

 

Blake tilted his head, signaled Chris to split.

 

Bang! It happened just a few seconds after they parted.

 

They were too late. Blake gritted, dashed to the direction of gun shot.

 

He could see the fence now and a girl lay on the ground. She was probably dead.

 

"GCPD, surren……" Chris confronted Matt face to face.

 

Bang, Matt shot Chris instantly.

 

 **Noooo!** Blake shot Matt from behind in respond to his instinct, he didn't aim, yet the ballet penetrated the fence's skull.

 

As the fence collapsed on the floor, Blake charged and kicked away his pistol not realizing Matt was already dead.

 

"I'm fine," Chris moaned, his palm covered his left upper arm. "Just a scratch."

 

Blake knelt next to Chris, checked his arm. The bullets ran through his outer bicep, but it would take him a week or two till fully recover.

 

"I'll call department." Chris gestured Blake to check on the girl.

 

Her body was cold without pulse, should be around thirteen, her cloth was tore and could barely keep her warm in such weather.

 

Blake closed her eyelid, prayed she could rest in peace in afterlife.

 

 

* * *

**22:15 p.m., St. John Hospital, Downtown** ****

"I said I'm fine, ya don't have to stay." Chris urged his partner to leave.

 

"Gosh, no. The paper work is killing me, I'm not gonna do it alone." Blake made a disgusted noise.

 

Chris laughed, he saw the worries in his partner's eyes, glad that Blake really cared about him.

 

"Wait, are yar doctor workin' here?"

 

"He works in General hospital," Blake shook his head, Chris' question reminded him that Adam still haven't reply his texts yet, he doubted if the doctor would show up for tomorrow night.

 

"Blake, just go. I'll help with the report when I'm out. Take some rest, prepare for yar date."

 

 

* * *

 

Tick. Tick.

 

He heard sound of water droplets, ripples noise when they reached the floor.

 

Lights kept going on and off, behind the chains of machines, Blake saw a suspect.

 

He slowly approached the target, got his gun ready, held his breathe.

 

Little by little, the detective got closer, close enough that he could see the face.

 

He kept walking, but the distance kept constant between them.

 

**Bang!**

 

Blake's body jolted, felt like free falling from gravity. His knees couldn't stand the pressure, he collapsed just like Matt.

 

He rolled over, saw blood and bullet hole on his shirt pocket.

 

"Blake!" He heard Adam calling out for him.

 

He saw his panicked doctor sobbing, touching his body, yet he couldn't feel the touches.

 

"Babe, it gonna be okay." He tried to raise his hand, he wanted to touch Adam's face, swipe the tears on his cheek. His body was far too weary for that.

 

"Blake, don't. Bla……" His hearing was fading, so as his vision.

 

 

* * *

  
**20th Oct, Blake's home**

Boooooooook!

 

The sudden force of gravitation shocked the detective, forced him to return from dream to reality.

 

"Haaaar! Haaar. Ho." Blake pressed his chest, he knew it was a dream, but the wound, the gun shot, he was familiar with that, death and injuries.

 

He never felt this scared before, not since he lost his parents.

 

Adam, the root of fear, Blake didn't want to lose him, yet he couldn't keep him.

 

The dream held a meaning, not to make Blake sweat, but his heart wanted to prove to the detective that he loves Adam too much and he should take a step further.

 

He got to tell Adam that he loves him and truly sorry for what he didn't say.

 

 

* * *

  
**10:45 a.m., Gotham General Hospital**

 

Blake took a deep breath at the entrance, despite he knew Adam would be pleased with his sudden appear, he still needed to see Adam in case the doctor had no intention to show up for their dinner date.

 

He thought of things to say to the doctor. Oath, vows and promises, he would do whatever it takes to win Adam's love back.

 

Gwen was there, chatting with workers in help desk panel.

 

"Hi, I want to know if……" Blake stopped himself from saying Adam.

 

"You were the cop." The nurse recognized him.

 

Yeah, cop. It was better to pretend he was on duty.

 

"Blake Shelton, GCPD." The detective showed his badge to the nurses. "I was hoping to find Dr. Lambert."

 

They just stared at him. Blake didn't get it.

 

"No, we don't have any Lambert here." One of the nurses said.

 

"Ya didn't even check." Blake wondered if Adam ordered them not to tell him.

 

"We knew all the doctors." She rolled her eyes.

 

"Wait, you mean Adam, right? What's his name? Scott Evan? Or Chris Evan? The one who was robed." Gwen interrupted.

 

"Mark Evan." Blake corrected her.

 

"Dr. Levine is off duty today, he took a week vacation since 15th."

 

Blake's expression tensed as he heard 'Levine'.

 

"Pardon me, I am looking for Adam Lambert. Lambert."

 

"We only have one Adam, that's Adam Levine. The one you met before, slim, cold, handsome one."

 

"No, no. Ya better be kidding." Blake denied what they said, he couldn't accept it. "Show me the name list."

 

Gwen opened a file for him.

 

Adam Levine, aged thirty six, the photo on the file was the doctor he knew, the one who lied to him. His grip almost ruined the paper once he spotted Fred Levine on the column on direct relative of the doctor.

 

Adam Lambert. Levine. The kid from up town. The son of Fred Levine.

 

No. It can't be true.

 

Everything was an illusion, the time they spent together, the intimated contact they shared. All of these didn't matter now.

 

Blake felt betrayed. He had no idea what was Adam planning, he didn't want to know his evil plot.

 

"Arrrrrrrgh!" Blake scolded inside his car, fists hammered on the panel. His temper was already boiled out, he would kill that son of bitch with bare hands if Adam dared to see him again.

 

Why? Why did Adam lie to him? He thought Adam truly loves him. Why does he had to be Adam Levine?

 


	11. Chapter 11

**19:40 p.m., 20th Oct, Adam's apartment**

 

Adam already wasted five days at home doing nothing, he read fruitless books, watched hours of television and slept his time away.

 

He didn't feel like doing anything, tried his best to forget the pain Blake caused to him.

 

19:40. Adam gazed at the clock.

 

Yes, he was late for their dinner. Precisely, he never intended to go.

 

That heartless country jerk wasted his effort, Blake had no idea how difficult it was to be with the detective. Adam took a leap of faith balancing his family and his love for Blake, not to mention how insensitive Blake could be when they mated, the detective's brutality and their positions wrecked Adam every single time, he just hated it when Blake took him with doggy style.

 

 

He still wanted to hear Blake calling him babe again, wanted to kiss his big stupid face, wanted Blake's love both spiritually and physically.

 

Blake. Adam missed him so much, he doubted if Blake would still be waiting for him at the restaurant.

 

He widened his eyes, realized he got to go, he should have done that an hour ago.

 

* * *

 

 

Tidied and dressed within five minutes, Adam managed to arrive at Bamonte's Restaurant at 20:00.

 

An hour, he was late for an hour, Blake would be furious, he hoped he could make it up to the detective.

 

"My friend reserved a table at seven, Blake Shelton," Adam asked the front desk.

 

"Sorry, sir." The waitress brought him a bad news. "Your table already occupied by walk-in customers, you see. It's 20:00 now."

 

"Did my friend show up tonight?" Adam asked. "When did he leave?"

 

"You mean Mr. Shelton? No, he didn't take the table. Our rule is costumers with reservation must……"

 

Adam didn't pay attention to her once he acknowledged Blake didn't come either.

 

Blake must be pissed at him for not responding to texts.

 

"Blake, I'm sorry, please forgive me. I was immature, but I really miss you." Adam texted him hours after sobbing inside the bathtub.

 

Slowly and slowly, he fell asleep with the help of alcohol.

 

The pain of hangover was nothing comparing to the sadness of not receiving responds from Blake, Adam tasted how it feels when someone dear is cutting off communication, that was what he did to Blake days ago.

 

_"Blake, I love you. Please don't leave me."_

 

_"I do whatever you want, we don't have to be bf."_

 

_"Blake, I beg you. Please talk to me."_

 

Adam sent numbers of texts to the detective, he kept begging for Blake's forgiveness, but Blake was acting like a brick wall, Adam's faith was fading in these suffering days.

 

Blake doesn't love me anymore, he doesn't want me.

 

Adam whispered to himself.

 

When the doctor was off duty, he returned home right away, staring at his pager, waiting for the beep sound.

 

Blake's rejection drove him desperate, killed his soul little by little like drugs.

 

He wished he could just go to police station to see Blake, other detectives and officers would recognize him, it wasn't going to work.

 

He even went to Blake's home a few times, but no one answered the door.

 

 

* * *

 

**26th Oct, Blake's home**

 

Adam hid at the opposite corner of the street, waited for Blake to come back.

  
It was almost nine at night, Adam just stood there for hours.

 

His eyes lightened up when he heard cars drove by, yet none of them belonged to Blake.

 

About half an hour later, he saw the detective walking from another end of the street. Rolled up sleeves, tight pale blue shirt, loosened tie with a bag of food in his hand.

 

Adam ran to the detective, called out his name.

 

He saw Blake hesitated, stopped unlocking the door.

 

"Blake, I'm sorry." Adam finally saw Blake up close again, the past ten days of isolation burnt out his patient.

 

The detective turned to him calmly, cold eyes showed his dislike against the doctor.

 

"Leave me alone."

 

"Blake." Adam frightened, Blake never looked at him like that.

 

Blake pulled out the keys instead, sighed before he started leaving his place.

 

"Where are you going? Blake!" Adam caught up, grabbed Blake's forearm.

 

"Don't fucking touch me!" Blake pulled away his arm, gave Adam a threatening stare.

 

"Blake." Adam kept pace with the detective.

 

"Go away." Blake shooed the doctor away.

 

"Look, are you mad at me for not replying…… your texts?" Adam grabbed hold of Blake's elbow, watery eyes fixed on the detective.

 

"Forget it." Blake struggled, he couldn't stand the doctor, how dare he still pretend to be someone else.

 

"No, if you don't like me for that, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to behave like that." Adam's voice raised, he bite his lips anxiously, reddened nose showed to the detective that he was about to break down in tears.

 

"We're done. Me and ya are through." Blake kept walking, he didn't want to see Adam's crying.

 

"Damn. What did I do?" Adam didn't give up.

 

"Just leave." Blake stopped, pointed to the end of the street.

 

"Blake, what I do?" Adam said forlornly, tears ran along his cheeks.

 

"Leave me alone." Blake turned away from him, rushed forward.

 

Adam grabbed his arm again, they stopped in front of an shady alley.

 

"If it's about boyfriends, I can stop. I can stop being pushy about it. I can!"

 

Blake had enough, he pushed Adam inside the alley, palms shifted to his lily-white neck. His grip tightened, dragged Adam up against the ground, strangled the doctor skillfully.

 

Choking, Adam couldn't breathe, struggled hard trying to pull Blake's palms away. He saw pure anger and hatred in the detective's eyes, like a killing machine. Blood filled veins and gritted teeth, Blake was aiming to finish him off.

 

Blake came to his sanity again when a cold tear droplet landed on his wrist.

 

_"Blake, hold me."_

 

Memories of time they spent together flashed in his mind, those sweet precious time they had, the short romance in the past few months and pure friendship in the past.

 

His grips loosened, withdrew from the doctor.

 

"Leave me alone. Don't let me see ya again." Blake cracked his word, he tried to be mean, but he was too tired, sick of the reality.

 

"Adam Levine." Blake left.

 

These two words interrupted Adam's coughing, his body froze as his world fell into pieces.

 

His relationship with Blake started with a lie, it ended when facts revealed.

 

He didn't beg or ask for Blake's forgiveness, he knew this would happen one day, he just didn't expect this soon. Falling in love with Blake was not his intention either, but he failed, he picked his worst decision.

 

If Blake was mad at him about the 'boyfriend' problem, he still had faith in getting Blake back, but sadly it wouldn't be a problem anymore.

 

There is no world that they could share, being the son of Fred Levine and loving detective who thirsted for his father's blood tore Adam apart.

 


	12. Chapter 12

**27th Oct, Carson's Mansion**

 

Rain kept hitting on the windows, wind squeezed into the house through window edges, a sudden storm attacked high town

 

Ding, dong.

 

Weird. 02:00 a.m., who could that be?

 

Carson Daly alerted himself as the bell rang, only his few close trust worth members knew where he lives, it wouldn't be good news if they show up at such time.

 

He trod to the door, placed one palm on his gun, leaned toward the door fisheye.

 

Adam! His body and cloth were soaked as if he just dropped into a pool of water, he stood still without shaking, hollow eyes gazed at the door.

 

"What happened?" Carson got him inside quickly, suited the doctor on couch. He put a dry towel on Adam's neck, swiped his hairs till the doctor took over the towel.

 

"Are you hungry?" Carson came back from the kitchen with two glass of vodka, lightened up the fireplace near Adam's freezing body.

 

Adam shook his head and poured vodka into his throat.

 

Carson refilled their glasses.

 

"Are you going to tell me about it? Or I simply take him down?"

 

"Please don't." Adam broke his silence, he still deeply in love with the detective even Blake no longer loves him.

 

Carson stopped asking, they used to be close. About 15 years ago, his duty was to safeguard Adam 24/7, from med school to their base. The med student was introvert and quiet, Adam's good nature of kindness made Carson doubted if he was really a 'Levine' at first.

 

He took out another towel to wrap around Adam once he undressed his suit.

 

"Carson, can you do something for me?"

 

"Sure," He answered without hesitation.

 

"Fuck me."

 

Fuck what? He doubted if he heard Adam's request correctly.

 

"What?" Carson pointed himself then toward his boss' son.

 

"Please." It wasn't an order.

 

Killing people, destroying evidence or any other illegal dealing would be easier for the mob associate, but having sex with Adam, Carson wasn't sure if he is capable of.

 

Carson would fulfill Adam's wish if he can, the mob and his fellow members owed the doctor too much.

 

"Boss, if that's what you want." Carson's voice reflected pure willingness, he reached Adam's transparent wet shirt, unbuttoned it slowly, wasn't sure what to do next.

 

"Don't call me boss," Adam pulled Carson's bathrobe, loosened the knot so that he could have a better look at Carson's torso.

 

The doctor leaned forward, lips pressed on his former guardian. Unexpectedly, Carson opened up once their lips connected, he dominated the doctor, slowly pressed Adam flat on the couch.

 

"Say my name." Adam hooked his arm around Carson's neck, another one removed his wet trousers. "Or babe……"

 

"Babe," Carson kissed him one last time before they ended up in bed.

 

* * *

 

 

The physical pleasure was only temporary, he tried to replicate Carson as his detective, but it wasn't fooling anyone. Adam knew it was Carson fucking him every single second.

 

He felt terrible, frustrated no matter how gentle and nice Carson fucked him. His life was still a mess, his lover dumped him for his last name. His life was bound with the mob, he didn't have the power to withdraw from it.

 

Things no longer mattered, Adam's heart was gripped by the detective, he couldn't feel anything except sex. Painful, guilty and terrible, at least he could feel something when Carson thrust into his void hole.

 

"Forget about him. You'll find someone, your champion." Carson petted the doctor who leaned on his chest, tried to make him comes to sense that getting a broken heart is not a big deal.

 

"Hmmm," Adam replied softly. "I can leave, I feel better now."

 

"Where do you expected to go?" The storm never stopped.

 

Carson was glad that he could help, even though he barely healed the doctor's broken heart.

 

His mind still thinking about the sex they just had, he thought it would be difficult in getting up against Adam, but it turned out to be quite easy, the tightness and warmth of the doctor helped him getting through this.

 

Despite the fact that Carson was straight, he did believe Adam is hot and good looking. He wondered the reason why Adam and his boyfriend broke up, probably because of Adam's family background.

 

"I'll be fine," Adam whispered.

 

He closed his eyes, pretended he was safe in Blake's arms, but his wound was still bleeding, he could not forget for a moment Blake strangled him.

 

* * *

 

 

**April 1981, Gotham General Hospital**

 

It had been a while since Blake last visit general hospital after he found out who Adam really was.

 

Questioned a victim of an assault case, Blake kept his visit in here short, not waited to run into the doctor.

 

Blake paused at the exit before he reported back to the office.

 

"Damn." He cursed himself.

 

"Excuse me."

 

"What do you need again? Detective." The nurse at help desk responded.

 

"Is Dr. Levine here?"

 

"Dr. Levine? He no longer works here."

 

"Since when?" Blake didn't expect to hear that.

 

"Almost three months."

 

"Did he say where was he going?" The detective kept asking.

 

"Anywhere but Gotham, he said he needed a break." The nurse squeezed her eyes. She could tell the detective was disappointed.

 

He shouldn't care about it. It shouldn't bother him. He hated Adam.


	13. Chapter 13

**16 Nov 1983, GCPD**

 

Piles of file formed a barrier around Blake’s desk, no matter the cases were closed or unresolved, none of these could provide the detective a solid evidence to persecute against Black Shark, Fred Levine to be precise.

 

This was the fourth years he worked in GCPD, he doubted if the road to avenge his father would take forever. Years of effort, in return with frustration and dead end cases.

 

“What are ya gonna to do this Saturday?”  Chris asked.

 

"Depends." Beer would be nice, but Chris tried to play matchmaking for him before.

 

"The charity cocktail party,"

 

Blake sneered, another stupid event held by the arrogant mayor Aubrey James.

 

"Cant ya find someone else?"

 

Not many options left in the department, James and Harvey hated the mayor, since Aubrey always picking on GCPD.

 

"Bro, I need ya to be there." Chris continued. "Remember Christina?"

 

"Nope." Blake found it strange when Chris mentioned a female.

 

"The nurse from St. John, when ya sent me there after Matt's case."

 

"Oh yeah, that one."

 

"She moved next door a few months ago. I helped with pipes and light bulbs from time to time, she insisted on introduce someone for me during the charity dinner in return." Chris’ cheeks slightly flushed.

 

"Haha. Really? I'll go with ya." Blake wasn’t sure is it their occupations keeps blocking them away from sex and romance or purely bad luck. All detectives in GCPD were still single without luck in finding someone, except for James. It would be great to play wingman for his brother.

 

 

 

* * *

**19 Nov, Gotham City Hall**

 

 

Chris sat by the corner of the hall, adjusted his collar anxiously. Blake texted him that he would be late for at least twenty minutes, traffic in Gotham can be disastrous as in New York City sometimes.

 

The detective turned to the window, checked himself in reflection. Groomed his hair backward, scratched the stubble on his jaw.

 

How bad could that be? He comforted himself, he was confident with Christina’ taste, he could tell by her house and furniture.

 

“Hey, Chris.”

 

He heard his neighbor’s calling, he shut his eyes and took a deep breath. The detective turned back slowly.

 

Perfection. His eyes widened, lips parted in shock. He saw the most beautiful human being in his life. Emerald green eyes, tall nose, sharp jawline, like an untouchable desire, Chris paralyzed when Christina greeted him.

 

“So…… Adam, this is my beloved detective next door, Chris Young.” The chief nurse introduced.

 

Chris read the reaction of her friend, he spotted the tiny curl of his lips, it was not a good sign. Not everyone in Gotham like the cops, some says they achieved nothing but causing more troubles, some says there are biases between the ways GCPD treats citizens. The detective’s brows knitted slightly.

 

“Adam Levine, surgeon.” The man spoke.

 

Adam’s voice mixed with senses of self-hate and sadness, Chris could tell the doctor waited for his respond eagerly.

 

“Levine?” Chris had an instant desire for Adam, yet his background made him wondered if the doctor was the son of a mob boss.

 

“Does that matter?” Adam’s eyes lost his spirit.

 

Christina had no idea what were the guys talking about.

 

“Good or bad is not determined by who we are, it is what we do to define us.” Chris said plainly, if Adam had nothing to do with Black Shark, there was nothing to be worried about then.

 

The doctor showed a relieved smile, Chris’ mind went blank again as the beauty of Adam stunt him.

 

“I better leave you boys alone.” Christina left her friend to Chris.

 


	14. Chapter 14

**16 Nov 1983,** **St. John** **Ho** **spital**

 

Adam studied the X-ray result of his patient, checked with the bone fracture.

 

Knock.

 

“Come in.”

 

Christina, chief nurse, smiled evilly, she must be plotting something bad.

  
"Adam," She said with a teasing pitch.

 

"What," that nurse always know a way to make him laugh.

 

"Prepare your best tuxedo." She sat on his desk, messed with his hair. "We're going to a cocktail party."

 

Adam liked the nurse, she treated him different, like friends, like a sister to brother.

 

"Remember the hot neighbor I been talking about."

 

"Yes, that Chris guy." Adam heard a lot from the nurse. The beefy single neighbor who helped her to fix wires and pipe.

 

"He's gay." Christina grabbed Adam's cheek.

 

"No." Adam refused instantly.

 

"You have to meet him. Trust me, he is definitely your dish." She tested Adam before, raised a list of actors and let Adam rated. Muscular, mature, with facial hair and ruggedly handsome were Adam's weakness, Chris fulfilled all of his requirements, plus he speaks with a country accent.

 

"Oh god, no," Adam shook his head. "It is not a good idea."

 

After Blake dumped him, he hasn't been involved in any relationship, just random sex when he needed it.

 

He had fear, there was a scar on his heart, even if he stepped away from the shade of Blake. He thought of the detective from time to time, his mind recalled memories with Blake in those cold and lonely nights.

 

Christina saw the doctor paused weirdly, she poked his cheek to keep him back in reality.

 

"C'mon, you can't keep thinking about your ex. Me and you, are going to have some fun this Saturday. No objection."

 

The doctor nodded slightly.

 

Many things changed after Blake broke up with him, he moved out of Levine's Manor, worked in St. John hospital now, and became friendlier to his colleagues. His life was getting on the right track, although he still performs surgery to mob members.

 

* * *

 

  
**18:40 p.m.19 Nov 1983, Gotham M** **useum**

 

Blake arrived the roof of museum, it was the safest place in Gotham.

 

"You're late."

 

"Traffic," Blake said. "How long do ya need, Cory?"

 

Cory was the undercover GCPD arranged to infiltrate Black Shark.

 

"A few months, I guess."

 

"Did ya see Usher yet?" Blake frowned, it would take too long. Usher was one of four associate under Fred Levine, he was the reckless, brutal one who responsible for the downtown operation.

 

"Nope," Cory said, his eyes kept scanning around.

 

"Be careful." Blake checked the time again. He got to leave, there was no way that he could arrive City Hall in time.

 

* * *

 

  
  
**19:10 p.m.19 Nov 1983, Gotham** **City** **H** **all**

 

"You pretty little liar. Look at you." Christina teased the handsome doctor, she could see Adam made preparations for tonight. Best tuxedo, shaved and a new haircut.

 

"Shut up," He blushed.

 

"Chris is probably waiting for us." Christina dragged Adam into the hall, ignored those girls who tried to approach Adam.

 

After wandering in the venue for a circle, the nurse eventually spotted his neighbor.

 

"That one standing by the window." Christina signaled Adam to look.

 

Adam saw the man adjusted collar, tidied his hair and waited nervously.

 

"He's cute, isn't he?" She spoke proudly.

 

Adam simply smiled, Chris looked really cuddly in his eyes. He couldn't deny that Christina understood his taste.

 

"Hey, Chris."

 

Adam saw the man deep breathed before he turned. Chris was really nervous.

 

Chris stunned, his motion froze as his gaze fixed on Adam.

 

"So…… Adam, this is my beloved detective next door, Chris Young." The chief nurse introduced.

 

Detective! Why didn't she say that earlier? Adam tried not to show his shock, he should have asked her about Chris' background first.

 

Nothing would happen between them now.

 

"Adam Levine, surgeon," Adam spoke reluctantly.

 

"Levine?"

 

Damnit! Adam cursed silently. Yes, he is the son of Fred Levine. He is the son of the core corruption of Gotham city, so what?

 

Adam didn't feel angry, he only had frustration against the reality.

 

"Does that matter?" He showed his wounded heart to the detective.

 

"Good or bad is not determined by who we are, it is what we do to define us," Chris said it plain but serious, told Adam that he didn't mind.

 

An answer he didn't expect. Chris was not just a beefcake, but wise and nice inside.

 

Adam smiled at him and the detective got stunned again.

 

"I better leave you boys alone." Christina left to provide them some more time to get to know each other.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really needed pause for a week, two tests on Thur and Sat,
> 
> Good news is get ready for jealous!Blake. :]


	15. Chapter 15

They chatted, laughed and smiled, Adam felt comfortable with Chris, liked his humor, and appreciated his acceptance.

 

Chris fought hard against his temptation to go further. His will gave up against his desire for Adam. His fingertips stretched towards Adam's on the table, eventually reached to form body contact with Adam.

 

Adam didn't pull away, the detective provided him the warmth that he had been looking for after Blake left.

 

Blake, how resemble were Blake and Chris? Detectives, countrymen, muscular bodies with stupidly cute dimples.

 

It didn't sound like Chris heard of his past with Blake before, Adam wasn't sure if Chris knew Blake at all, but he rather not to find out.

 

* * *

 

Blake kept his distance away from Chris and Adam, Blake controlled his temper, prevented himself from going to punch in the doctor's face directly.

 

Watching them getting closer, Blake’s stomach tensed, his face muscles tightened when Adam let Chris grab his palm. Blake suspected if Adam hid his identity again.

 

The detective didn't like what he saw, disgusted when their hands touched. Swallowed cups of vodka, Blake pissed as their bodies contact extended from fingertips to palms.

 

There was rage burning inside the detective, everything was stupid in the party. Thought that Adam doesn't deserve to be happy, the doctor should suffer for what his family did. Shouldn't smile at Chris, shouldn't be happy with anyone.

 

Blake thought of crashing their party, coming between them, saying nasty things to hurt Adam.

 

He continued to drink more, head got more dizzy than normal.

 

He didn't want to stay at this ridiculous place anymore, he took any the bottle of vodka at the counter before limping out of the hall.

 

* * *

 

Grey wavy hair, more than six feet tall, board and firm shoulders. Adam thought he just saw the detective, at least the back of the detective.

 

He paused speaking suddenly.

 

Adam wasn't sure, it was not the first time he thought Blake was around. Maybe it was a signal from his mind, telling Adam his wounded heart was never healed, the damage was permanent.

 

He needed to see for himself. Not that he still wanted Blake, he had to check. The doctor couldn't stop himself to check if it was another illusion or projection came from his head or Blake did come to the party.

 

"I got to go, Chris." Adam ran to the exit.

 

* * *

 

The strange action shocked Chris, he wasn't able to stop Adam.

 

Chris had no idea why Adam left all of sudden, they were having a great moment, he was just about to ask Adam for dinner or something.

 

Christina came soon after she spotted the doctor's missing, asked what just happened.

 

Chris dragged loose his tie, exhaled deeply, gaze fixed on the ceiling. Did he accidently say anything that insulted Adam? It didn't add up, they were talking about food, wine and restaurants.

 

"Should I text him?" Chris rubbed his forehead.

 

"He gave you his number?" She looked at the detective in surprise. "You'll be fine."

 

"Yeah?" Chris smiled in relief.

 

"He did that from time to time, left suddenly, called for one or two sick leaves," Christina explained. "But what did you know about Adam? About his last name?"

 

"Levine." Chris thought everyone in Gotham knows about Black Shark. "One of the most influential mob family here,"

 

"Not family, just Adam and his father are Levine. Fred Levine was the leader of Black Shark." The detective amended, his tone was much more serious than before.

 

Christina found the fact hard to digest, Adam probably didn't want her to know with good intention. The doctor was always thoughtful to others, he must had his own reason. At least, she was indifferent to the family background of Adam.

 

"Do ya have his schedule?" Chris asked.

 

* * *

 

Running through the crowded ballroom, searching for a shadow that haunted him for years. Adam kept sensing Blake's present, seemed to spot Blake's back when he turned around.

 

He always witnessed the detective vanished in crowds when he squeezed through guests.

 

Blake left the city hall, poured alcohol into his throat till he reached the exit. He didn't think before turned right into the garden nearby, sat at a shady hidden corner to continue soaking himself with alcohol.

 

He stopped using his brain to think. Vodka, alcohol was the only thing he needed at that time. Adam Levine. God damn liar. Slutty fag that fall for every dude.

 

Adam followed the track to the entrance of city hall. He turned around, eyes scanned from concrete pillars to the empty garden. Negative.

 

The doctor shook his head, he made a stupid move. He shouldn't leave the hall in the first place, even if he did find Blake, what could that mean to him? No doubt that the detective would beat him up till he could barely open his eyes.

 

Chris was a good guy, a love interest that worth to be considered, the doctor feared his sudden disappearance might already scare Chris away. Adam sat at the middle of stairs outside city hall, leaned at one pillar.

 

He finally met someone that accepted him regardless of his background, treated him as an individual, saw him as Adam instead of Adam 'Levine'.

 

"Oh god." His nose moistened, tears ran along his cheeks.

 

Beep. Beep.

 

Adam took out his pager immediately, checked to see whether the mob needed him.

 

 _"Adam, I'm here if you need me. Chris"_ It was sent from the detective instead.

 

The doctor wiped his tears, stood and left for his car. He was glad that it didn’t bother Chris, but the only thing he wanted was a night alone to settle his own problem.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got to be honest. Gwen? Seriously? C'mon, Adam is sitting right there, waiting for you, c'mon.


	16. Chapter 16

**25 th Mar 1984, GCPD  
(4 months after the cocktail party)**

 

Blake finally received a reply from Cory yesterday, he promised to provide the detective evidence to testify against Usher.

 

So close to tearing Black Shark apart or at least cause serious damage, the detective waited for so long.

 

Chris was there in a good mood as usual, Blake knew Chris was seeing Adam in these past few months.

 

He thought of telling Chris that Adam must be up to something, but the idea dropped when he realized Adam didn't forge his identity to date with Chris.

 

Blake showed files of Black Shark to Chris before, including pictures of Adam with his father standing outside those top restaurants in Gotham.

 

The detective could tell his partner was hiding his relationship with Adam.

 

"So how was yar date? The friend of yar neighbor." Blake asked him weeks after the party.

 

"He's quite discrete," Chris put things in an understatement.

 

Blake could tell the difference, he knew his bro, no way that he would allow the doctor to use Chris, yet his partner kept his mouth shut about Adam, clearly Chris didn't want Blake to find out.

 

Adam must have told Chris something, asked Chris to keep things secret.

 

Why didn't Adam lie to Chris? What evil scheme was Adam plotting? Was Adam using Chris to spy on him?

 

* * *

 

Usher reported to Levine Manor as usual, but there was an emergency this day, GCPD was crossing their line again.

 

Inside his boss' room, the doctor was there sitting alongside Fred. Probably off duty today, waiting to dine with his father, Usher didn't bother about Adam’s existence at all, he was just their doctor even though Levine's blood ran in Adam's veins.

 

"Speak," Fred said.

 

"The detective, we need to get rid of him now. He went too far, Cory was one of them."

 

"Which one?" Fred could pressure the Mayor to reallocate the detective to Arkham Asylum.

 

"Blake Shelton," Usher stated.

 

The mob boss tensed, a good memory was one of the factors why Fred could fight himself to the top of Gotham.

 

The boy returned after thirty years, Fred should had ordered to kill him.

 

"What is your plan?"

 

"I already took care of the rat." Usher implied the undercover was dead. "I'll deal with the cop tomorrow."

 

"Get it done," Fred demanded, "I don't want to hear anything from Mayor."

 

The doctor remained silence the whole time, read books with a title that Usher pretty sure no one in the mob could understand.

 

* * *

 

 

**21:36 p.m., 26 th Mar, Downtown**

 

Underground car park in the office area of downtown, Blake thought the venue was not safe enough, too close to the Usher's bases. Cory wouldn't pick this place if the museum didn't close for renovation.

 

Quiet as a graveyard, there were a few cars and trucks parked, Blake hadn't seen anyone in the past fifteen minutes, he leaned on one of the grey concrete pillars.

 

Cory should be here already, Blake checked the time again, 21:36p.m.

 

Maybe Cory was busy fulfilling his role as a mob member. He guessed the undercover was not going to show up tonight.

 

Blake was just about to leave the car park, as soon as he stepped his first step away from the pillar, his detective instinct sensed danger in that mini second, his body instantly tried to pull back, palm shifted to his gun reflectively, caught movement of someone out of corners of his eyes, Blake could feel the hostility right beside him.

 

Damn! Blake cursed in his mind. He should be more careful.

 

**Baaaaang!**

 

A bullet penetrated above his stomach, his gun dropped on the ground.

 

Knelt two knees, Blake tried to withstand the pain, gritted his teeth, his gaze turned to the shooter.

 

It was Usher. Cory was probably dead then.

 

The detective was about to faint, the pain and blood leakage were killing him, he was too weary to pick up his gun. He was defenseless against the mob associate.

 

"Ha," Usher laughed, slowly approached the injured detective, struggled in whether further humiliate Blake or end him quick. "Didn't see that coming, haaarrrmmm?"

 

"Usssss!"

 

Someone shouted from another end of car park.

 

An interruption that drew attention from Usher and Blake.

 

The mob associate turned to the source of sound as a reflex.

 

Before Usher fully turned around, bullet already penetrated his skull.

 

"Ssher." The killer finished his word. The tone was cold and majestic.

 

Precise and agile, the way Usher was shot was professional.

 

Blake saw Usher’s body falling forward slowly and dramatically. No idea who did that, rival gang or backup from GCPD. His situation was getting worse, his feet were not responding. The detective laid on the ground facing the empty ceiling.

 

A few seconds later, Blake saw Adam, the detective smiled. He dreamed of this before, the last person he wanted to see before he dies.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No disrespect to Usher, but he did give me the impression of MFBA gangster, more major characters will be dead till the end. Just be alert.


	17. Chapter 17

**20:50 p.m., **26 th Mar,** Outside Usher's Base**

 

The doctor saw Usher's car left, he drove the car borrowed from Christina, followed them from a distance behind.

 

Kept driving till Usher parked outside a normal business building, Adam drove further, but his eyes fixed at the rear-view mirror. Just Usher and his driver were there, the doctor’s gaze turned to his belongings, stuff that he never expected to use.

 

The doctor rushed to the building with a gun, hid with a hoodie and surgery mask. Light on his feet, Adam recalled the days when he sneaked out of Levine Manor to hang out with the young Blake.

 

There were two floors held as car parking, ground and basement level. He kept stealth with distance of a hallway, the doctor paused when he spotted Usher and the driver separated in front of the stairs, he could tell Usher ordered the driver to cut off surveillance cameras.

 

When the doctor secured Usher won’t return to the ground floor, Adam followed the driver on the way to control room.

 

The driver was walking down a long corridor, clearly he had absent regard that he was being followed. Before he could reach the control room at the end of the corridor, he was shot from behind, the bullet went through his heart without any warning.

 

Adam took a clean shot with a suppressor. His stance was steady, his wrist didn’t shake at all when he pulled the trigger. The first time he killed someone in his life, Adam barely felt anything special. No fear or excitement, he was just doing his task. Being a doctor taught him to be professional, he saw death before, he caused death before, but he killed the driver on purpose this time. Adam’s consciousness didn’t function, the only thing in his mind was getting into the control room.

 

Leaped across the corpse, Adam peeked through the window of the room. Empty, he could see the screens of surveillance cameras, there was a set of panel and switches on the wall, the doctor assumed these were the power system of cameras.

 

He took out a handkerchief to cover the door handle before he switched it.

 

Pulled a few times before he realized it was locked, the doctor broke into the room after shooting on the lock. He pulled out the tape of the latest surveillance record, hurried to shut down the power of cameras once he saw Usher slowly shifted into the basement floor.

 

Time was running up, Adam tried his best to get to the basement level before Usher did anything to Blake. Just one more U-turn before he could reach the car park.

 

**Baaang!**

 

‘No!’ Fear instantly flooded inside him, his heart pumped rapidly. If he could run faster, if he could simply warn Blake about this, regret and guilt piled up at once.

 

Adam dashed forward with his gun prepared.

 

His reaction and speed accelerated as the area of car park entered his sights. Usher was there, standing in front of Blake who knelt.

 

The doctor pulled the trigger without analyzing, shouted out Usher’s name due to rage, his anger was stimulated against people that harmed his detective.

 

**“Usher!”**

 

The doctor put an end to the mob associate before he finished his word.

 

He felt something this time, he felt anger, worry and hatred, he felt great when he saw the bullets blew up the associate. Something devious awaken inside the doctor, but he didn’t realize at that moment.

 

All he wanted was Blake to be safe.

 

Adam ran to the detective, he saw Blake lay back slowly, collapsed flat facing the ceiling.

 

“No. God, no,” Adam said in a flurry, his anxiety and fear continued to expand while he was getting close to the detective.

 

His hands reached for Blake’s body immediately, traced to the wound. His mind became crystal clear instantly, worried face turned emotionless.

 

“Got shot below right lung, above diaphragm, should be liver,” Adam whispered to himself.He pulled out the handkerchief to press on the wound, he needed to stop the bleeding before Blake fainted.

 

Adam saw the detective smiled, he was deeply worried about Blake under his poker face. "We need to get out of here."

 

Blake coughed. The detective till had no idea what happened.

 

* * *

 

 

Placed Blake on the passenger seat beside him, the doctor threw everything to backseats, their guns, the tape from the control room and bag that stored his medical tools.

 

Adam tied bandage around Blake's wound to slower the bleeding, injected painkiller into Blake's blood to relive part of his suffering.

 

The detective moaned, everything if seemed hazy and dreamy for him, the pain faded in return of dizziness. He saw Adam driving fast, there were beams of light outside the car window.

 

The doctor checked on Blake's wound from time to time nervously.

 

'Did Adam just shot Usher in the head?' Instead of worrying about his own situation, Blake tried to understand what happened.

 

"Blake, look at me, don't sleep. Hey, stay focus." Adam slapped the detective's face gently but with the certain strength to stimulate him.

 

"Hey, Blake." Adam slapped his face again. "What's your blood type?"

 

"O." His eyelids were getting heavier. Blake really wanted to sleep, maybe just for a while, just for a few minutes.

 

Adam slapped Blake hard this time.

 

"Auch! What's wrong with ya, dude?" Blake flipped his bird to Adam.

 

"I'm gonna kill you if you dare to fall asleep." Adam threatened.

 

"Ha, ya won't." He didn't find his word intimidating.

 

* * *

 

 

**26 th Mar, Uptown**

 

They managed to reach Adam’s apartment around ten, parked Christina’s car in the garage, got Blake downstairs to his basement in a hurry.

 

It was the basement that Adam used as a surgery room, there were sufficient equipment and medicine for him to deal with those mob’s injuries. Adam was well experienced in performing surgery alone, yet this time was different, failing was not an option.

 

"Adam," The detective called his name when the doctor put on a gas mask on his face to anesthetize him, his palm raised with difficulty.

 

"You'll be fine. Everything will be fine when you wake up."

 

He saw caring in Adam's eyes, Blake almost forgot how beautiful Adam was. The warm smile that contradicted with the cold image Adam tried to maintain, that sweet perfect smile that stole his heart  years ago in the hospital canteen.

 

 


	18. Chapter 18

Machines of hospitals, tube that attached his arm to a transparent bag of liquid, knife and tools that placed beside the sink, Blake woke up having trouble to remember where he was. His memory shattered like thousands of broken pieces.

 

His vision fixed at the sleeping doctor on his bedside, memories started to reconstruct. Car park, Cory, Usher, Adam, stairs, white light……

 

Things didn’t seem to add up, the death of Usher made no sense.

 

Under the sheet, Blake’s waist was bandaged. The detective was wearing those white loose patient clothes. His palm rose, failed to resist his urge to pet Adam's hair, his touches eventually woke the doctor.

 

"Hmm," Adam yawned. He was exhausted after performing hours of surgery, sleepy eyes opened slowly.

 

The detective shifted both his palms to bedside stand before he started to sit up.

 

"No, don't." Adam stood, palm pressed on Blake’s chest, stopped him from sitting up. "Don’t stretch your wound. Just stay still. You need food or anything?"

 

Blake nodded while the doctor was leaving the room for food. He was starving.

 

What happened? Blake face-palmed. Cory is dead, Usher is dead, Adam killed Usher, he was injured.

 

Blake’s mind couldn’t function properly, probably because of the doctor injected chemical in his blood. He looked around the basement again, he doubted if he was in fact in a hospital or Adam’s home.

 

Adam saved him, but how?

 

The death of Usher bothered the detective, Adam was supposed to be a doctor. Adam Levine, son of mob boss, Blake recalled. He shouldn’t be surprised, but he still found the fact unbelievable. Precise aiming, double shot right? Who taught him to shoot people like that?

 

The once harmless and lovely doctor, how did that possible? Blake had a headache sorting things out.

 

The doctor returned with unattractive food in half-liquid form that usually served in the hospital. Blake gave a disgusted face to request for something else.

 

Adam tried to ignore his complaint, helped Blake to sit up on bed slowly, gave him the bowl of food.

 

"Naarrrrgh." Blake complained. "Don't you have anything else?"

 

"You need this." Adam said with doctor tone, serious and professional as if he was talking to patient.

 

Blake started stirring, slowly eating spoon by spoon.

 

Adam smiled as the detective listened to him, began to explain his injury. Blake was lucky that there was no severe internal organ damage nor bone fracture, but he still had to stay for a while till his wound healed.

 

Blake didn’t ask what happened, refused to discover any more things that he didn’t know about Adam. The first time he discovered more about Adam was his identity, and that was also the last time he wanted to see Adam.

 

The atmosphere of the basement was awkward, Adam didn’t know what to say, not did Blake know how to face the doctor.

 

“Press the button when you need anything, don’t leave the bed.” Adam left the detective alone, he still had his things to do such as destroying evidence and removing Blake's blood from Christina’s car.

 

* * *

 

 

 **21:00** **p.m.,** **2** **7** **th** **Mar,** **Adam’s Apartment**

 

The bandage tied around Blake’s waist already stained with his blood, it was time to replace the bandage.

 

The detective’s body needed a wash, Adam prepared a bucket of warm water after Blake finished his dinner.

 

“You need to take this off.” Adam demanded when he reached for Blake’s shirt.

 

The cold and sharp scissors divided the bandage in half, Adam’s pressed a wet towel onto his wound softly, then Blake’s chest and arms.

 

The detective’s eyes widened when Adam untied his trousers.

 

“It won’t take long.” The doctor noticed Blake’s reaction, he stated and pulled away his trousers.

 

Blake was fully naked in front of Adam, he couldn’t elaborate how weird was he feeling.

 

Warmed water ran along Blake’s firm muscles, the soft towel wiped every inch of his body with care and patient. Eventually, it reached Blake’s crotch.

 

His cock twitched slightly under the touches, he felt uncomfortable, but not because Adam touched him.He could tell the difference between of the ways Adam touches him at that moment and the past, he felt like his body no longer attract Adam anymore. The doctor washed it, the motions were simple and precise without showing any emotions.  Neither did his body react, Blake couldn't feel like Adam want him, his touches were that cold and dreadful even the water was warm.

 

Did that matter? Blake questioned himself, he didn't want Adam anyway.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a short chapter, I still have two group assignments ahead, Damn. I see if I can finish modifying this chapter before Saturday.


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> God bless people in Paris, please guard them against risk and terror.

**28 th Mar, Levine Manor**

 

“Father,” Adam walked into Fred’s room.

 

Fred’s smile was forced.

 

“What’s wrong, Father?” The doctor asked a question that he already knew the answer.

 

“Usher is dead,” He said with a flat tone.

 

The doctor pretended to be shocked while acknowledging Usher's death, he paused before he spoke again.

 

"Why didn't you call me?" Adam acted to be startled by the news.

 

"You couldn't. It makes no difference." The boss rolled his chair to face the window, turned away from his son. “There was nothing you can do, he was shot in the head.”

 

Fred rubbed his forehead while recalling the description his fellow members told him. Normally, cops don’t shoot like that, they don’t shoot twice to amplify the bullets’ damage. People with seal or special force background might be the possible perpetrator, Fred was sure that Blake was the one since the detective became completely disappeared at that night.

 

“Boss,” Carson came, smiled at Adam after greeting with Fred.

 

“Got the money ready?”

 

“Yes,” The associate nodded.

 

“Make sure everyone know it,” Fred demanded.

 

“Father? What’s going on?”

 

“We are offering a bounty of one million dollars for the detective’s death.” Carson hesitated before he answered for Fred.

 

The mob boss’ gaze fixed at the window, fists tensed. He was pissed, although Usher’s death wasn’t that important, he couldn’t accept anyone mock the mob. Killing an associate inside Black Shark’s territories was like a slap to Fred’s face.

 

“Bounty? What if our rivals finish the job?”

 

“I don’t care,” Fred showed his determination to eliminate the detective.

 

* * *

 

 

“When can I leave?” Blake asked when Adam returned to the basement in the afternoon.

 

"Till your wound don’t linger," The doctor gestured Blake to lift his cloth, checked with his wound. “Every criminal or black market bounty hunter want your head now, my father offered one million to take you down.”

 

“I better leave then……” The detective thought of leaving Adam’s apartment this morning, wanted to report back at GCPD and go to the public hospital instead. He didn’t want to bother Adam for too long, the detective felt unpleasant accepting the fact that a mob boss’ son saved his life.

 

“No!” Adam objected instantly, paused his examination on the wound. “It isn’t safe out there.”

 

The detective smirked, torso leaned back, relaxed on the extra pillows.

 

“I can’t see the different,” He replied.

 

Adam sighed, he didn’t blame the detective. It was the third day they met after they broke up, the detective barely knew a thing about who he really is, it was understandable that Blake didn’t trust him, but he expected more from Blake.

 

The wound was healing fast, Blake should be able to walk without tearing open his wound.

 

“You can leave if you want to.”

 

* * *

 

 

"I have a spare room," The doctor said when he went to check Blake’s progress at night. Adam had to make sure the basement was ready to use in case any member of Black Shark injured, plus he wanted Blake to live in a better environment.

 

The detective didn’t reject or speak when Adam helped him to leave the bed, limped toward the door, his body tried to avoid leaning on Adam.

 

This was the first time Blake saw the place Adam actually lives, he never slept at Adam’s place before, he used to think Adam was a discrete closeted person, therefore, they always ended up in Blake’s bed. Walk passed the living room, Adam took Blake upstairs, they stopped at the end of the second floor.

 

Blake could tell it was Adam bedroom instead when things entered his sight. A bookshelf full of medical readings, literature, some thin magazines, probably related to health and hospital, the room reminded Blake of those studies in rich men’s manors where murders took place, except there was a king size double bed in Adam’s room.

 

"Ya don't have to……" Blake disliked the idea of occupying Adam’s bedroom, the doctor already did more than enough for him.

 

The doctor ignored him, pulled an eagle statue on the highest shelf, the bookshelf automatically shifted to the right, showed a secret room.

 

"You will be safe here." Adam tried to keep his tone plain, but still showed a tiny bit of proud.

 

This doctor was full of secrecy and mystery. The detective suspected Adam is not a doctor at all.

 

The hidden room is identical to Adam’s bedroom, except for no books and decorations. There was a fish eye hole on the wall disguised as a part of the clock on top of Adam’s bed so that Blake could watch Adam’s room without being noticed.

 

"Ya did that a lot?" Blake looked around the new patient for him, felt slightly pain above his stomach. "Like an underground surgeon?"

 

Adam paused, wondered if this was the moment of true, he got nothing to hide, Blake had seen enough. He nodded after seconds of silence.

 

“Black Shark,” The doctor shook his head, “It was never my place. After I got my first degree in chemistry, I enrolled in med school. My father, he didn’t care much about me in the past. Time changes a person, I guess. He wanted me to be a part of the mob when I worked at trainee in General Hospital, but we both knew I am not the material for that……”

 

Blake settled himself on the bed.

 

“Guns, drugs, trading under table and territories, I had no interest in any of these.”

 

Blake hated the way Adam interpreted, these were crimes, illegal stuff, things that people shouldn’t do no matter you have an interest in these or not, but he kept his mouth shut.

 

“Sam, the first guy I cured for Black Shark.” Adam smiled from his heart, saving people was his mission. Sin or no sin didn’t affect his willingness to perform surgery. “His arm got shot when facing against Red Hook, Father and I met him when we were visiting one of the associates.”

 

Adam didn’t finish the story.

 

“I learnt a lot from them, my skills to save people, experiences which forged me to be much more comprehensive surgeon, far more independent……” Besides surgical skills, he acquired more, some knowledge he adopted unconsciously, forbidden knowledge that embed in his mind till he pulled the trigger to save Blake. Killing target effectively.

 

"I knew you weren't innocent at all," Blake judged, those mob jerks did not deserve a second chance. “What ya did was wrong.”

 

Pathetic. Adam’s eyes widened, he laughed at himself. A sad empty smile, after the incident in the car park, things that he did for the detective, his effort paid for nothing in return. He thought Blake would change, treat him better, and forgive him after Adam opened up his heart to tell the truth. The divergence between reality and expectation frustrated the doctor.

 

Adam left, ignored apologizes Blake offered.

 

“Adam, I’m sorry. I didn’t mean……”

 

The door shut before the detective finished his words.

 

 

* * *

 

**29 th Mar, Blake’s Room**

 

Blake was bored, he was left behind alone when Adam went to serve as ordinary surgeon in St. John Hospital.

 

It gave the detective time to think, think about his next step, Adam’s words and ways to contract with GCPD. Chris was probably running around the city to search for his corpse.

 

“Strange,” Blake whispered. The door wasn’t locked, he could use the phone, his pager was found in the living room.

 

He could go back to the police department and arrest Adam for storing weapons and murder of Usher. Just one phone call could destroy the doctor, why didn’t Adam take precautions? It violated the cautious personality of Adam.

 

Adam gave him a choice.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smug, next chapter, be prepared :]


	20. Chapter 20

**29 th Mar  **1984** , Adam's Apartment**

 

Before the doctor is back, Blake rested at his place, couldn’t help his curiosity to check Adam's belonging.

 

Blake knew Adam was right about his situation, this was the best hideout for the detective currently.

 

Opened Adam’s wardrobe, the detective checked what Adam kept.

 

Lots of luxurious shirts and suits, all were well organized. Blake could remember some of these, his attention went to the bottom drawer.

 

Guns, bullets, suppressors, the doctor had smart sense in choice of weapon. An aged metal box captured Blake’s attention, the box was tempting like a Pandora chest. Blake swallowed hard, he knew more about Adam after his confession, he wondered if this chest stored any darker secrets of the doctor. It was sealed tight, Blake used strength to open it.

 

His body trembled, he observed closely to reconfirm what he saw.

 

Issues of Captain America, toy soldiers, cards and marbles.

 

Those were things that he left at his house after his father was murdered, things that he didn’t have time to take along.

 

Adam kept them.

 

Blake thought of their past, their faded childhood friendship in decades ago, Adam was once shy, pure and kind.

 

Now, Adam was good to him, nice to him, saved him, cured his wound, gave him a shelter.

 

He sighed, he should treat his little fellow better, Adam risked himself to save him even after Blake ripped his heart four years ago.

 

* * *

 

Ten in the night, Adam wasn't home yet, the detective wondered where he was.

 

He stayed at the secret room, he waited for Adam’s return patiently.

 

Blake could hear footstep through the thin wall, not long before he heard a familiar voice.

 

"There isn't a second I don't miss ya," Chris' voice stroked the detective like thunder.

 

He recalled the fact that Adam already got Chris.

 

* * *

  

"Ya have no idea how busy I am." Chris undressed fast, climbed on top of Adam on the bed.

 

"That bull-headed country ass," Chris cursed verbally, but Adam could tell Chris was desperate to find Blake by his tone and eyes. "Left a bunch of paperwork to me. I'm gonna to make him pay when I find him."

 

Adam sighed. Chris' partner was only a thin wall away from them, Adam made a jerk move of taking Chris home.

 

"He'll be fine." The doctor promised.

 

Chris responded with a dry smile, he thought it was just a word of comfort, little did he know that the doctor got everything under control.

 

"I hope so." Chris touched the flawless cheek of Adam.

 

"Relax," Adam squeezed the detective's tensed shoulders. "You really need to get loose, forget about GCPD, forget about Blake."

 

"Not without yar help." The detective smirked nuzzling his face on Adam's, guided himself to the entrance of the doctor.

 

* * *

 

 

Later that night, Blake heard Chris groans, Adam's moans and noise of bed moving.

 

Blake lied in bed, kept eyes shut, blocked his ears, but it was useless. He had visions of Adam's perfect body being pounded by his partner, he could picture how satisfied Adam was.

 

“Damn.” He gave up confronting, one palm blocked his mouth, muted his sobbing, another held tight of the bed, his fingers rooted on bed hopelessly, his body trembled.

 

The sex didn't last long, but Blake felt like been through hell.

 

He heard soft whispering from time to time, Adam must in Chris' arm resting peacefully.

 

Blake sensed his terrible inadequacy in completing with Chris. Chris was younger, more thoughtful, easier to be with, cuddlier than him, treat relationship more serious and loyal than him. The younger detective was going to be promoted soon. Chris dared to say the words and make promises that Adam most needed.

 

He gazed at the ceiling, from late night till dawn.There was no way that he could close his eye without thinking of Adam, his spirit was low, hurt and weak, he thought of how things would turn out to be if he didn't dump Adam at that time. He would be the one holding Adam instead of Chris if he wasn't that stupid.

 

The doctor was once madly in love with him, like a sad wounded puppy when Blake abandoned him.

 

How could Adam fall in love with someone else? Blake whispered.

 

**_"We're done. Me and ya are through."_ **

 

He had no right on Adam at all for what he said four years ago.

 

At that moment, Blake admitted he still wants Adam, he still wants the doctor underneath him.

 

But why brought Chris here now? What was Adam's intention?

 

* * *

**30 th Mar  **1984****

 

Adam’s cheeks were held tightly, their saliva mixed when their tongues met. The shorter detective wanted to stay longer, but he got to report back at station soon to cover his partner duties.

 

"Adam, I know I shouldn't ask for this, but please keep an eye on Black Shark, tell me if ya hear any news about Blake."

 

The doctor nodded and gave Chris one last goodbye kiss.

 

He should have expected to see this before he decide to fuck with Chris. Adam saw the big man in an awful state, like a dying animal, his heart hitched when he went to check with Blake’s healing progress.

 

"How long?" Blake asked dryly, sat straight on the bed.

 

"A few months." Adam unbuttoned Blake's shirt to examine his wound.

 

The surface of wound was recovered, but Blake still needed to wait for another week.

 

Blake would have kissed the doctor when Adam ran his fingers on his shirt, but he fought the urge and pushed it back, Adam was not his lover.

 

He thought Adam saved him because Adam still loves him, maybe he overestimated himself.

 

He felt awful, Chris was his partner, blood brother that counts on each other, he didn't want to wrestle Adam away from Chris.

 

"He treats me well, take good care of me, he satisfies my needs."

 

The tone was flat, but the meanings struck Blake, hinting the detective failed him before.

 

"He didn't mind who I am……"

 

These words pissed the detective, his rage boiled as Adam raised the core reason why they separated, the detective gritted his teeth, fists squeezed tight.

 

"What do ya want from him? Hah, what's yar plan this time?" The detective was outraged, accused the doctor for using Chris.

 

Adam didn’t answer, Chris arranged the date a week before the car park incident, but he could have suggested going at Chris' place instead. His inner demon intended to show it to Blake.

 

From time to time he saw Blake's shadow while Chris was sinking inside him, the detectives shared many things in common, country accent, hairy body, muscles and brutality during sex. Adam wasn't trying to use Chris as Blake's substitute, he didn't mean to. Deep down, that was what he was doing all along, no matter how hard he tried to deny.

 

"To make you jealous."

 

It became the detective's turn to stay speechless.

 

His attention fell on Adam's face, he saw tiny wrinkles beside his beautiful emerald green eyes. They were way passed the time to chase after love, yet not old enough to be alone.

 

Love. He could feel the desires were mutual, his palm reached for Adam's shoulders with hesitation. The anticipation of the doctor's body fully disclosed his spiritual loyalty to Blake, wanted Blake to touch more than his shoulders.

 

"I'm sorry, babe. I am so stupid," The detective leaned closer when the doctor laid flat on bed, he felt unworthy for the doctor, apologized for forgiving up Adam easily when Adam showed up at his doorstep years ago and accusing that the doctor was using him. "I shouldn't……"

 

Adam interrupted him, filled Blake's mouth with his lips. The detective dominated him instantly, body pressed downwards, pinned him fixed on the mattress.

 

They undressed quick without breaking their kiss, their fingers clenched as their souls burnt with overwhelming lusts and pleasure.

 

The memories of their days in the past flooded Blake's mind like sudden waves to the coast, those thoughts combined into one simple idea, to fuck Adam. Fuck him well, pound inside deep and brutally, feel the tightness and warmth again.

 

"Forgive me, babe." The detective exhaled huskily when his lips parted from Adam's.

 

"Please don't cast me aside again." The doctor said in a forlornly voice, his nose reddened and tears started to form at his eye corners.

 

Blake wiped the tears before they ran along Adam's cheeks, his motion froze as he was lost in mind watching the doctor.

 

"I promise ya," His palms held Adam's cheeks firm, kissed him once again.

 

Blake spilled on his palms, roughly lubed his length. He waited for too long, his body urged for connection with Adam.

 

"No."

 

Blake paused as the objection slipped from Adam's lips. He had to have Adam's consent, he didn't want to force it on the doctor. The detective tried to figure out what was holding Adam back.

 

Is it about Chris? Blake didn't say it out.

 

"Your wound." Adam dragged Blake lower, guided him to lay flat on bed. "It will fracture."

 

"Forget it," Blake needed it so badly, tried to sit straight, yet the doctor stopped him again.

 

"No," Adam parted his thighs, knelt at the two sides of Blake's waist, slowly sat onto his crotch. "You don't have to move."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that it took me days to finish it, I'm still not 100% satisfy with this chapter, maybe a little bit of amendment later.


	21. Chapter 21

It felt so perfect with his cock inside Adam. Everything felt right the first time in his life after his father’s death. The sex, the lust, their pinning love for each other, the outside world no longer mattered. They compensated the years apart with intimate mating.

 

The doctor grabbed Blake’s chest softly, fingers brushed Blake’s furry chest hairs, body lifted up and down vertically. Adam fucked himself with the cock he wanted so badly all these years, hazel eyes gazed at his wounded lover, breathe hitched as Blake’s crotch bulged upwards to get his length deeper into Adam.

 

The doctor closed his eyes, focused on the tension under his stomach. He wished he could move back time, he could undo those regretful decisions he made. He loved Blake, loved him ever since Blake saved him in the alley when they were just innocent kids. He felt secure when they finally joined as one again, his lonely introvert soul once again tasted the warmth he missed after the one time he leaned at Blake on the tree branch.

 

Adam opened his eyes again in respond to the detective’s groans, marveled the man he loved. Years treated Blake well, his beauty accumulated with age, still masculine and beefy as Adam always desired.

 

Slowly by slowly, Adam cummed on detective’s abdominal. Adam did his very best to last longer, but he couldn’t, his body no longer under his control.

 

Not long after that, the doctor felt a heat wave inside his body, the detective filled his hole with a load of hot seeds.

 

Completely exhausted, yet never felt more satisfied at that moment, Adam unplugged from Blake’s length, collapsed beside his lover, head rested on the detective’s bicep.

 

* * *

 

 

Blake rolled on top of the gasping doctor, kissed him gently on the lips. His cock stayed hard against Adam, he didn’t want the pleasure between them to stop, one is not enough. He leaned lower till his lips could touch Adam’s collar bone, bite softly from there to neck, eventually landed on Adam’s lips again.

 

The doctor struggled to catch his breath while Blake was showing affections with actions.

 

Blake took Adam’s palm in his hand, rubbed with his thumb, murmured at his ear.

 

"Adam, I love ya, no matter who ya are." He loves Adam and he was going to prove it.

 

His crotch placed closer to Adam’s entrance, his cock tip poked those cute ass cheeks.

 

"Blake, don’t," Adam objected wearily, he didn’t want Blake to stretch his wounded waist, but the sensation conquered his body instantly, completely surrendered to the detective.

 

The detective ignored his worry, cock tip pinned into Adam.His length squeezed deep inside his lover again after a few attempt.

 

"Arrrrg," His babe moaned unconsciously.

 

Blake could tell Adam wanted it too, wanted his cock, wanted to be fucked again and again.

 

"Your wound," Adam tried to fight his lust. As a doctor and lover, he deeply concerned with Blake’s health.

 

"Babe, it feels so good." Blake tilted close, whispered in his ear, ignored doctor’s advice again.

 

Started thrusting madly, pushing down on Adam with force, pounding in deep till his cock fully engulfed by Adam.

 

It had been too long. God damn long. After four years, Blake fucked him again, claimed him. The previous half an hour didn’t count since Adam did the mating by mostly himself moving up and down vertically.

 

Adam's sanity broke down under the mighty power of detective, he shouldn’t compare Blake with Chris, yet he did. Blake fucks him like a god, no one could outweigh Blake, he was the one. Adam completely lost control of his body, panted, sweated, jolted under every thrust Blake delivered.

 

The detective bit on Adam like a starving predator, sucked on those tempting juicy lips, his lower body kept on pounding like a pile driver.

 

The madness piling stopped as it lasted almost half an hour, the rhythm decelerated as Blake’s palms shifted to Adam back, held the doctor’s waist firm, drew Adam’s torso up then till their eye levels met, made one last thrust before sending his second load of seeds into Adam.

 

Blake could see himself in Adam's eyes, he was the only one Adam loved. His forehead pressed against Adam's, nose tips joined.

 

They shut their eyes, gasped in unison, remained silence. Neither of them wanted to ruin the soulful moment, they combined as one spiritually and physically. Adam reached for Blake’s cheeks, his touch was tendering, lips connected, parted, connected, parted, then connected again.

 

 


	22. Chapter 22

**31 th March 1984, Up Town**

 

This was Adam’s day off before another long shift, yet he didn’t stay home with Blake. The doctor went to a few places to shop for his detective, mostly food and clothes. He brought bacon, steak, potato, and vegetables, picked a good wine. Adam also brought some t-shirts, jeans and underwear for the detective. Also toothbrush, towel and new pillow since Blake complained the current one was too soft and flat.

 

He stopped at the window of a tailor shop, the suits for display looked very nice, detailed cutting, comfy fabrics and elegant design.

 

The doctor walked inside with his hands already occupied by bags.

 

* * *

 

 

Meanwhile, Blake was resting, watching television, listening to the radio at Adam’s bedroom. He didn’t feel shock discovering the doctor’s ratio can tune to Police ratio line.

 

The detective heard codes requesting for backups, reporting outbreaks of incidents, crimes and chaos. Gotham never changes.

 

Eventually, Blake heard his name, GCPD asked officers to keep an eye for him.

 

He needed to contact GCPD as soon as possible, tell Chris that he is safe, but Adam wouldn’t approve it, neither calling Chris from telephone booth or through pager.Blake got to do something, he had to be responsible as he vowed to devote his life to service the police force regardless of what dangers ahead.

 

The boredom was eating Blake up, he started running his fingers across Adam’s belongings again. He paused at Adam’s work desk, spotted an aged black and white photograph framed, he didn’t notice it before.

 

A beautiful lady, young, elegant, looked alike to princess Ann in Roman Holiday. She somehow resembled of the doctor, she must be his mother. He could tell what Adam inherited from her. They shared the same smile, same wicked smile that could lure every man to bend their knees for them.

 

Family. Blake sighed, his own family was broken, vanished, thanks to his beloved Adam's father.

 

The detective struggled, he couldn’t give up on avenging. What else could he do? Fred already placed a price for his head, it is either Blake destroy the mob or another way round.

 

Adam, how to deal with him? Could Adam be with him if Blake still tried to kill Fred? Yet, Blake realized he could not quit his father's murderer’s son and wanted to spend the rest of their life together.

 

* * *

 

 

Adam returned before sunset, called Blake's name when he settled bags of food in kitchen.

 

Soon, Adam saw the detective leaned on the door edge of kitchen.

 

His poor Blake was starving, thirsted for his attention. That stupid dorky smile made Adam wanted to kiss him instantly.

 

The detective’s eyes glowed when he discovered Adam brought steaks for dinner.

 

“Meat!” After days of tasteless dull hospital-like food, finally! Blake couldn’t hide how excited he was.

 

"I brought you something," Adam pointed to living room, hoped those cloth fits Blake’s size.

 

The detective was wearing the loose grey sweater for the past few days, it was the only thing Blake could fit in. As for trousers, he still wore the thin white pair for patient, more importantly, it was empty inside, Blake wore nothing under the trousers, which was normal in hospital, but distracting in Adam’s house.

 

Blake grinned when he found the new t-shirts, jeans and socks, his smile faded once he saw the pillow and toothbrush.

 

"Babe, I can't stay here forever. I'm a detective, I have duty, I have responsibility. Chris was out there looking for me." He felt guilty taking away Adam from his partner.

 

"So as everyone. Your bounty just doubled today." Adam objected.

 

Bounty, Blake rolled his eyes, he didn't care much about it, he took the risk at the day he started wearing the badge.

 

He stepped closer to the doctor, grabbed hold of his arms firmly.

 

"Sooner or later, I will have to leave,"

 

"I know." The doctor nodded, accepted the fact reluctantly.

 

"Adam," Blake called him softly, petted his head while Adam hugged him.

 

Blake coughed to clear his voice, he had to ask the question even though he already knew the answer.

 

"Will ya hate me if I have to kill yar father?"

 

"No."

 

Blake startled, Adam’s respond was quick, answered without thinking or hesitation.Blake hardly believed what he heard.

 

"Wait, what?" He released the doctor from his arms.

 

"It doesn't bother me." Adam shrugged with an indifferent tone. "He'll die when time comes."

 

But Fred was his father, literally. Blake thought it would matter. At least, it did matter to him for wanting to kill his lover's father.

 

"But……" Blake had no idea what to say, he was not expecting that answer. He thought Adam would struggle, and then they simply threw the problem aside, they would face it later when they had to.

 

"I don't," Adam shook his head, "I really don't."

 

The detective recalled Adam’s childhood, Fred barely cared about him. Remembered the things his little bookworm told him when Blake took him out, demanding homeschooling, distanced relationship, and lacked of warmth from father.

 

However, Adam's mind was far more twisted than he thought, or simpler in fact, he would take measures if necessary to eliminate person that threaten Blake.

 

Blake gave up thinking, kissed his babe.

 

“Need any help?” He then started helping Adam to grill the steaks.

 

* * *

 

**10:48 p.m. 31 th March 1984, Carson’s Mansion**

Carson felt strange, the associate found Blake Shelton familiar. He heard Blake's name somewhere else before.

 

Inside his room, Carson stood beside the window. Tequila slowly ran along his throat, he tried to enjoy his peace amidst the storm in uptown.

 

The mob was in a mess after Usher died, the rebalance of power within Black Shark and against others rival mobs, the conflicts between potential new associates, the revenge Fred demanded to make a statement in Gotham. All of these gave Carson a terrible headache, alcohol was his way out.

 

Carson had a hunch, the real storm was approaching. The death of Usher wasn't as simple as it seemed to be.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I need to pause writing for a while, exam period started and I needed to deal with student Visa in the following weeks.  
> During the gap, maybe you guys can read my past fic (if this is the first fic you read written by me),  
> For typical romance piece, Farm Hunk and Obtuse Angle.  
> For Smut-addict, Gladiators: Twisting Fate will definitely suit you.


	23. Chapter 23

**4 th April 1984**

 

They sat in silence for a long while, Blake’s back leaned on the sofa while Adam’s head rested on his lap. The television was on, but neither of them paid attention to it.

 

They never separated when Adam was at home. Bodies bonding, eating, resting, bathing, doing nothing, they spent every single second together as if time was counting down.

 

Blake hated how great it felt, the past five days reconciled with Adam made him stuck in this void paradise. The detective was trapped in between guilt and pleasure, his wound was healed long ago, he was supposed to go back to where he belongs.

 

Little did the doctor know that the detective already made his choice.

 

**Ding dong.**

 

A doorbell broke their peace, Adam’s eyes sharpened instantly, emotion shifted to cautious poker face within millisecond, his body redrew from Blake’s lap. Signaled Blake to hide before he answered the door.

 

Chris? Adam peeked at the fisheye of front door. He didn’t contact him after that night, after Blake took him back.

 

“Hey.” The shorted detective spoke before the door was fully opened.

 

“Chris, come in.” Adam sensed there was something wrong.

 

“I’m here. What do ya wanted to tell me?” Chris raised the pager, the detective thought the doctor had important news that needed meet him in person.

 

“But…… I di……” Adam paused.

 

It must be Blake. Adam thought to himself. The detective must had texted Chris when he was away for work.

 

Speak of the devil. Blake stepped out behind the doctor.

 

Chris was in shock, then smiled. Adam helped him to find his partner.

 

Blake proceed behind Adam, hooked his arm around his waist, drew him back.

 

"He's mine, Chris." The detective stated seriously, "Keep yar hands off him. Adam's mine."

 

Chris didn’t respond, his smile slowly turned into dreadful doubt, lips parted, but remained silence.

 

"Blake, we talked about this." Adam disapproved this approach, he wasn’t planning to break up with Chris with such manner.

 

“I……” Chris lumped back as if the world was falling in pieces. He connected the hints and dots, Adam was the one Blake met in general hospital. That surgeon Blake been talking about years ago. He finally realized the fatal reason why Blake left Adam. They broke up because the detective couldn’t stand Adam’s identity.

 

Yet how could Blake, he was his partner, his brother, his best pal. Blake dumped Adam, how could he claim Adam back like this? Chris looked at the doctor, clearly Adam wanted Blake more, he didn’t struggle, his palms placed perfectly on Blake’s arms. Chris was frustrated, his temper boiled because the two people he loved most betrayed him at the same time.

 

Blake released the doctor, pulled him behind when he could tell Chris’s rage was on the edge.

 

"Bro, I'm sorry, I don’t want to lose ya, but I do love Adam." He opened his arms toward the shorter man.

 

Chris landed a hook right into Blake's jaw, the taller detective head tilted back in pain.

 

" **Ya're sorry?** " Chris spit, stepped forward to throw another blow to Blake’s jaw.

 

Blake reacted this time, he took the hit yet countered an upper cut that stunned Chris, he then charged forward, sent Chris on floor with powerful left hook to the head.

 

Blake grasped, gazed at Chris. Blake knelt beside him when Chris regain consciousness.

 

“I’m sorry, Chris. I know I’m selfish.”

 

"Bro," He helped to lift Chris’ upper body off the ground, thumb wiped the blood from his bleeding mouth corner.

 

Chris sighed, he was fighting over Adam with Blake. That was not what he wanted to happen. He was pissed, his anger and hatred still existed, but he tried his best to empty his mind. They weren’t young any more. There are things that value more than love, he rather gave up Adam than losing them both.

 

His eyes fixed on the doctor.

 

"Did ya ever love me?"

 

"I did." Adam nodded.

 

Not anymore. Chris received the rest of the sentence even Adam remained silence.

 

Chris looked away. His heart was ripped, he never felt this painful before.

 

After minutes of anger, doubt, denial, Chris eventually turned to the doctor.

 

He had no other option, he couldn’t force it on someone who no longer loves him.

 

"Take care of him." Chris turned to Blake as he stood with his help, said with weary wounded tone. He had to quit, at least Adam was in good hands now.

 

"Chris," Blake pressed his lips on Chris's cheek, hugged him tight, lifted him up from the ground slightly.

 

"Okay, okay. Stop it." The shorter detective urged Blake to release him. "But why are ya here? I mean, where have ya been?"

 

"Cory is dead." Blake started explaining when they settled in living room, Adam gave them towels to clean their blood and ice to ease the bruises.

 

"I know, we tried to reach him after ya disappeared."

 

"I got shot in the car park, Adam took me here."

 

Chris suddenly realized Blake was here this whole time when he came here last time.

 

"He can’t leave, Black Shark placed huge price for his head." Adam stated.

 

"He can’t hide here forever," Chris did want to keep Blake safe, but they are detectives, they both knew what to face, especially for Blake.

 

"Adam, I have to leave with Chris, that is what I should do," That was another reason why he texted Chris. "Ya'd done enough for me."

 

The doctor left living room, went upstairs with silence. Blake already made up his mind, there was nothing for Adam to say to keep him.

 

"I'll be waiting outside." Chris patted Blake’s shoulder, left to make a call to GCPD for backup and protection.

 

* * *

 

 

The detective went to find Adam, these past few days lasted like eternity for him, being able to be with Adam again, mating with Adam, telling Adam his feelings. He had to make sure Adam know that this decision would not change their love.

 

He found Adam in bedroom with a bag, the doctor returned his belongings. Badge, gun, wallet and pager.

 

"This should fit your size." Adam brought out the new suit he ordered from tailor.

 

"Babe."

 

The doctor helped Blake dressing, buttoned his shirt button by button.

 

Blake kept staring at him. This used to be what he dreamed, to have a lovely husband or a perfect wife.

 

"I'm sorry." Blake spoke since Adam didn't speak much after Chris showed up, he guessed Adam pissed for his decision. "Adam……"

 

"Don't." He shook his head slightly, focused on tying Blake's tie.

 

Adam was mad at him. The atmosphere was tensed, Blake felt far more anxious than Usher pointing a gun to his head.

 

"Adam, I didn't……"

 

"Don't." He said with same plain tone and tidied Blake’s collars of shirt.

 

No matter what he said, Adam would still be mad at him for now. Blake gave up trying, leaned forwards to kiss the doctor.

 

Adam tilted away coldly, Blake's lips landed on his cheek instead.

 

The detective was hurt. Adam never pulled away from him like that. Never.

 

"You can leave now." He stepped away.

 

"Ya had to forgive me." Blake tried to reason with him, "Ya lied about who ya're, I forgave ya."

 

"Well, it made you a better person then." Adam said with sarcastic smile, Blake could see the anger embedded deep under his skin,

 

Blake tired of fighting, tried to hug the doctor, but both Adam's palms blocked him, pushed him away.

 

"Just leave, Blake."

 

 


	24. Chapter 24

**16:40 p.m. 4th April 1984**

 

The big man returned to Chris’s car with complete frustration, it would take a while for Adam to forgive his reckless decision.

 

Chris kept his mouth shut during their way back to GCPD, he still recalled the times when Black and Adam had a fight years ago, the cowboy did know how to piss the doctor. Perhaps it was the difference that differ Blake from other lovers of Adam.

 

“Did chief say anything?” Blake murmured as his glances stayed at window. He guessed he will face disciplinary action for his negligence and absence.

 

“Nothing special, he had an appointment with Mayor today.”

 

“How about Cory? Did we find his body yet?”

 

Chris nodded, face tensed slightly, it was always painful for him to think of colleagues die during service.

 

Blake leaned back at his seat, he felt guilty for Cory’s death, he should have remind the kid to be more careful, more discrete, maybe Usher wouldn’t notice his identity.

 

They both muted, their gazes intentionally avoided contact. They never felt this awkward before.

 

“Blake……”  
“Bro……”

 

The detectives spoke when the car parked outside their station.

 

“Chris, I’m sorry.”

 

“No, Blake. I should have known. I should ask more questions.”

 

“You couldn’t. Adam did everything he could to stop ya from finding out. It wasn’t yar fault. Bro, promise me. If anything happens……”

 

“Nothing gonna happen to ya.” Chris cut him off as soon as he understood what he was requesting. People would know Blake is back soon, Blake was as risk every single moment, they both knew how unpredictable life could be.

 

“Chris,” Blake shook his head, he wasn’t sure anymore. He used to be fearless, absent regards of death, but he couldn’t bear leaving Adam alone in the world. “Promise me.”

 

“No, Blake. We will protect ya and Adam, Adam……” The bounty was driving both of them crazy, especially Blake. There was nothing they could do for that. “He didn’t love me anymore, ya’re the one he loves.”

 

* * *

 

 

**19:15 p.m. Gotham City Police Station**  
  


“That’s it?” The Chief of Police said after Blake reported details of the incident of Usher’s death.

 

“I got shot and fainted soon after someone blew his head off, I couldn’t see his face.” The detective told him part of the truth, omitted how Adam kills Usher. “When I woke up, I was in Adam’s place.”

 

"Blake…….” Chief failed to see why Fred Levine’s son would save him.

 

"I used to know Adam, we were buddies before Fred killed my father. Adam said he found me outside his apartment at that night. He kept me safe in his basement till my wound recovered."

 

Now that explained the hatred Blake held against Blake Shark during the past few years of service in GCPD. Yet he could sense there was something Blake hid from him, he rubbed his forehead, he did know how much Blake hated Black Shark, there was no way that Blake could be corrupted or related to Cory’s death, then why was Blake no telling everything.

 

“Chief!” An officer interrupted their conversation, rushed in the office.

 

Blake wondered what sort of emergency required Chief’s attention this time.

 

“Fred Levine is dead.”

 

“What!?” The detective stood with shock, he felt puzzled, his jelly legs forced him to lean on the seat again. His target, his goal, the one thing that bothered him since teenage was gone. Part of his life felt like completed, yet emptiness swelled inside him. Fred was dead, Blake was not the one who pull the trigger.

 

“Heart attack, his maids found him fainted in his study, declared dead 5 minutes ago on the way to hospital.” The officer assured the news.

 

"Tell everyone meet me in conference room. Now!" Chief ordered.

 

There would be riots, ambush and slaughters tonight. All other crime families and gangs were waiting for this moment. Cosa Nosta, Falcone, Maroni, Odessa……

 

“Blake, you stay here tonight.”

 

“Chief, what the fuck are ya sayin?” The detective protested.

 

“There will be chaos outside,” The chief pointed at the window with volume increased. “We aren’t going to lose you.”

 

“Chief.”

 

“Blake, listen. You are injured.” Fred was gone, but the bounty was still on Blake.

 

“See,” Blake dragged up his shirt to show the healed wound.

 

“You didn’t pass the medical exam yet.”

 

“Chief, I made a vow. I already abandoned my duty for two weeks.”

 

“Do what you want.” Chief shook his head, dismissed the detective.

 

* * *

 

 

The detective shared a look with his partner when he stepped out of Chief office.

 

_Adam._

 

They both worried about the doctor, but the detective couldn’t help to believe Adam was related to Fred’s death.

 

Chris dragged Blake to hallway while everyone was busy finishing tasks on hand before urgent meeting.

 

Chris slicked his bottom lips quick, eyes kept scanning around.

 

"Can ya reach him?" Blake asked anxiously.

 

"Called a few times, no reply yet. We have to find him before……" Chris implied the doctor would be detained or captured by Black Shark associates.

 

"Chris, c'mon. Adam means nothing more than a doctor to them, they respect him because he saves their lives, not his title for being Fred’s son."

 

“But.” Chris was interrupted by Blake again.

 

"Yes, he may inherit Fred's properties, but Adam never intended to involve in the 'business'. They all knew that. He is just never an option for next……" Blake stopped as Chris understood what he was tried to explain.

 

"I knew, I just want to make sure he is fine.”

 

“Call St. John’s Hospital, he may be on duty now." Blake realized he didn’t have to force Chris to promise him earlier, but Chris would be hurt as long as he still has feelings for Adam.

 

* * *

 

 

"GCPD,"  
"Detective Young,"  
"We have bad news to inform Dr. Adam Levine,"

 

The detectives waited for a while, hoped to hear their lover's voice.

 

"Okay, I see. Thank you." Chris turned to Blake. "He's performing surgery, probably takes two more hours."

 

“Great,” Blake shared a smile of relief. “Alert the guard in hospital……”

 

“Guys! Are you coming or not?” One of their fellow detective shouted at them, urged them to get in the conference room.

 

* * *

 

 

It was a little after nine, time passed slowly and dreadfully, the police force was waiting for the first signal. The city was extremely quiet, normal and at void peace.

 

There would be wars in Gotham until other crime families got what they want. The sudden death of Fred would lead to a fatal anarchy for Black Shark.

 

The horn of war started when an explosion occurred in Mid-town.

 

“Chief,” An officer received a call, the whole station was tensed at once.

 

“What?”

 

“Fire Department reported a fire in Fort Clinton,” Black Shark had a drug storage and hideout in that area, they were probably under attack.

 

“Harvey, Gordon! You two lead B team to there, make sure……”

 

A series of explosions happened while the chief was giving orders, the sound came from different directions and distances.

 

“Oh god,” Blake whispered. “It can’t be good.”

 

“West Village, South Channel Island, West Chelsea Hill, East Part, Sandy Hook.” The officer updated the locations that reported fire or explosions.

 

“Fuck! Guys, go to the area assigned during meeting.” The chief commended. “Blake, you stay here! Chris, make sure he won’t go outside or I’d have you both fired.”

 

The detectives rejected the command.

 

“I need someone to look after the station,” Chief tried to reason. “Keep us updated.”

 

Blake obeyed reluctantly.

 

* * *

 

 

Smoke of fire covered half of Gotham’s sky, horns of ambulance, fire engines and police car spread around the city.

 

GCPD was wrong, the night was not a war.

 

When firefighters started carrying bodies and injuries out of those Black Shark bases, GCPD didn’t notice it at first. They soon discovered those people inside Black Shark bases were from other gangs or crime families.

 

Despite the number of death were massive, none of Black Shark members were included.

 

“Shit!” Detective Gordon realized it was a setup, a trap to lure they here and separated. “Chief, Black Shark is up to something.”

 

It was far too late for GCPD to stop Black Shark, the mob took over areas of other gangs when they were out to pursuit attacking Black Shark emptied bases.

 

Meanwhile in Up-town, Falcone, a rival of Black Shark, was completely eliminated as Carson Daly brought around hundreds of members with snipers ambushed suddenly. The unpredictable strike back stunned all other mobs and gangs in Gotham, they either flee or retrieved temporarily.

 

Carson stepped a feet on the corpse of Falcone leader, Carmine Falcone.

 

“I, Carson Daly, am your new leader. The head of Black Shark. Today, we lost our dearest boss and we’ll morn his death with the blood of our enemies.” The former associate made an announcement to his fellow members and pulled the trigger to turn Falcone’s body into bee cone. “Black Shark will rise again and today is the day for its reborn!”

 

“Our past agreements with other families no longer exist, they tried to steal our lands when Fred is gone, they violated our trust. As the new leader, I declare that any past promises and agreements no longer valid.”

 

* * *

 

 

Blake heard the news and reports from his colleagues, no one expected the outcome of the night would be Black Shark with the upper hand. Eliminated Falcone, seriously damaged other gangs and mob with explosions, it was the craziest shit ever happened in Gotham.

 

“It made no fucking sense,” The respond of Black Shark to Fred’s death was unbelievably fast, how could they come up with the ideas to empty their bases and executed it with such short notice secretly. The detective felt like everything was fixed.

 

There was no way Fred died for natural causes, yet the report from General Hospital showed no sign of drug or chemical in Fred’s blood.

 

Blake could not determine whether Fred was murdered or not, but he was safe from being hunted now.

 

The detective checked the time when he looked up.

 

Two in the morning, Adam was probably having his break after surgery. Blake sighed, the doctor won’t want to see him now, he still remembered how Adam pushed him away in bedroom.

 

Adam should have acknowledged his father’s death already, Blake now doubted if Adam is safe since Carson was that ambitious. God know what Carson would do.

 

“Chris, tell Chief I have to leave.”

 

“I go with ya.” His partner could tell he was looking for Adam.

 

“He’s my man, Chris.” Blake rolled his eyes.

 

“Okay. Okay.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry, guys. I should have finished this chapter earlier, but I bought GTA V a week ago, so you know why.


	25. Chapter 25

**5th April 1984**

 

On his way to the hospital, Blake was running every red light. All he wanted was to see Adam as soon as possible, he needed to stay close to Adam.

 

The detective rushed to the front desk of St. John’s Hospital like a mad cow, the nurse shocked as Blake appeared in such fashion.

 

“Where is Adam? Adam Levine?” He gasped huskily, showing his badge.

 

“Sixth floor, inside his office.”

 

The detective dashed to the elevator, pressed the button twice. Unfortunately, it just left ground floor.

 

Damn. Blake cursed silently, then took the stairs instead.

 

Once he reached the sixth floor, he scanned through the hallway, looking for Adam’s office.

 

“Blake?”

 

The calling from behind stopped Blake.

 

He saw his doctor when he turned over. Adam was in his white cloak, holding a click board in his hand. The doctor was still handsome and flawless as the first time he met Adam again in the hospital.

 

His arms captured Adam, held him tight like his body completely engulfed Adam. He didn’t bother if Adam was still mad at him or not.

 

The click board was tossed away. Blake smiled as he felt Adam’s hands hooked tight around his back. His head tilted back slightly to press a kiss, their lips joined for a while. Blake kept asking for more when their kiss was about to end.

 

Blake sighed, it felt so great to be able to hold Adam tight in his arms, especially after this madness earlier tonight. The detective could not tell whether Adam was safe now, he underestimated Carson’s ambition, who knows if Carson would take Adam down to erase Levine’s influence on Black Shark.

 

"No more private service. No more! God know if Carson would put a bullet to yar head someday to make a statement." Blake demanded when Adam snuggled up against him.

 

“I mean nothing to them, I’m free now.” Adam calmed Blake down, kissed his cheek softly.

 

Free. Fred’s death sets Adam free. They no longer had to hide.

 

Blake stepped back, his hitch was accurate. Adam murdered his father, he was capable of killing Fred without anyone knowing. The worst part was Blake genuinely believed Adam would do just thing. Adam had the knowledge. He had the instinct.

 

“What had ya done?” Blake shook his head, released Adam from his arms.

 

“No,” Adam denied instantly and rebutted. “Why would I? How could I? He's my father.”

 

Yes, Fred was his father.

 

The detective looked right into Adam’s eyes, those pure green eyes showed no sign of guilt, doubt or evil. Yet, Blake was sure Adam did that, it was even more frightening for Blake to watch Adam denying.

 

“Ya fucking liar," Blake grabbed Adam’s collar fast, pinned him to the wall, and slightly lifted him off the ground. It wasn’t anger that threading in his voice, Blake was frustrated.

 

Twisted mind. His Adam was fallen, became devious like a snake, but who is Blake to judge him, being a detective who thirsted to end Fred with his gun.

 

Adam didn’t see that coming, the action reminded him the time with Blake almost choked him to death in the alley outside where Blake lives.

 

"It's my fault, it's my fault." Blake started to spoke with gritted teeth. Self-hatred, anger, failure, these feelings came in a pack.

 

If Blake wasn’t that keen on averaging his father death, things wouldn’t end up like this. The detective blamed himself.

 

Adam won’t kill Usher and Fred if it wasn’t for him, he knew Adam would do anything for him for the sake of love.

 

The doctor didn’t mind Blake knowing though he would still deny it.

 

"Don’t ya dare to step in this shit again, no shooting, no killing, no more Black Shark for ya. I'll dump ya and ya don’t expect to see me again in the rest of yar life." The threatening didn’t sound intimating as Blake started getting more emotional with reddened face and watery eyes.

 

"You said you won’t cast me aside, you made me a promise." Adam freak out since the detective was on his edge to break down, he sensed Blake was sick of everything, tired, felt like giving up on everything.

 

"Then make sure ya won’t force me to break that promise." Blake pressed Adam to wall harder, his lips clashed with Adam’s, slow kiss turned more brutal, hands kept shifting moving on Adam's body.

 

“I just want to be with you, I thought you would be happy if the bounty is gone.” Adam thought this could put a stop to Blake's suffering.

 

“I’m……” Blake couldn’t say he was glad. “Adam, I……I don’t want ya to change, ya’re not like yar father,” He gazed at those emerald eyes, “Ya’re good and kind and……”

 

“I won’t do that again, I’ll be good, Blake.”

 

Blake thought that he had the responsibility for keeping Adam safe, keeping him pure, he felt like he owed the doctor for things that Adam did for him.

 

"I knew it doesn’t give us any legal entity, but Adam……" He knelt one knee and grabbed Adam’s palm in his hand. "I promise ya…… I'll take care of the rest of yar life."

 

"Till death do us apart……" Blake didn’t know how to talk sweetly, he could only genuinely express what he had in his mind.

 

“Blake,” Adam nodded and shocked, he thought Blake would never ask at least not at this moment. Tears began to fill his eyes. “I do.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

**20th April 1984, Levine Manor**  
  


Adam picked up his father belongings into numbers of boxes, he would probably seal his father’s stuff somewhere Blake would never find. He was about to pass the ownership to Carson soon.

 

"Boss," Carson knocked at the door.

 

"How many times I told you not to call me Boss?” The doctor smirked.

 

"You don’t have to move all these stuff, it is your house after all. You can come back anytime you want."

 

Adam simply shook his head, he moved into Blake’s house a week ago.

 

"Look how the detective sweeps you off your feet. What had he done to you? Murdering your father, forging it like a heart attack. How long did you plan for that? Just to cancel the bounty?"

 

The bunch of question annoyed the doctor.

 

Carson received orders from Adam at the day before Fred’s death, instructed him to empty their bases, prepare explosives. Carson didn’t question or doubt his order at that moment, he was sure the doctor had his reason. Unexpectedly, he heard Fred's death and suddenly realized what Adam was plotting. It did Carson a huge favor, but he fail to see clear what was Adam motives, not until Adam asked him to cancel Blake's bounty. He found the detective’s name familiar at the time Fred posted the bounty, he heard the name at the storm night Adam visited before.

 

"I don’t know what are you saying," the doctor played stupid, acted innocent, yet his smile replied 'yes'.

 

"You sure you don’t want to stay? You are fucking talented in this." Carson guessed Adam was responsible for Usher death too. Adam could take over Gotham if he wants to, Carson could tell that doctor's intelligent can outwit their rivals easily, bring new discipline to this corrupted city as long as Adam was willing.

 

"Nawww, my husband is a cop, he won’t like that," Adam said it casually. “You do fine without me.”

 

He was free, released from the chains of his crime family that bounded him this whole life.

 

 ** _Beep. Beep. Beep._** His pager received a new message.

 

_‘What do you want for dinner? Your Blake.’_

 

Love already guided the doctor to the place that suits him most.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you, guys. Love you all. I hope you like how it ends.
> 
> I am writing the plot of another AU, short series, probably 8~13 chapters, I see if I can speed up the process.


End file.
